


Lehoia Killer

by HunterTala



Category: VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe - Criminals, Alternate Universe - Police, Blood and Gore, Murder Mystery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-03-28 17:58:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 29,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3864322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HunterTala/pseuds/HunterTala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Genius investigator Kim Wonsik is drawn into the case regarding an infamous murderer and must put all of his skill to the test to prevent more innocent deaths. He is joined by techy Cha Hakyeon, childhood friend Jung Taekwoon, young heir Han Sanghyuk, and coffee shop owner Lee Jaehwan as he races to find the killer before more deaths happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lehoia Killer Strikes Again

**Author's Note:**

> This was co-written with my friend Andrea, who is a diehard Kpop fan. She'll take care of the dialogue and sentimental scenes while I'll write the crime scenes and murderer profiles. OOC

"This is 119. What's your-" A young lady answered the emergency call calm voice, as it was protocol. 

"Help me!" The male voice at the other end yelled while breathing hard, it was obvious he was in agonizing pain. His loud cries terrified her, it was her first call of someone in such pain. She was secretly hoping it wasn't a real emergency and actually a horrible prank.

"Sir, where are you-" The young woman asked as calmly and as quickly as possible. After hearing his distress cries and know he is too in shock to tell her his location, she began to locate his location. 

"No! Get away! Stop!" After was just a loud grunt the call went completely silent. 

"Sir? Are you okay? I’m sending a police officer to your location. Sir, are you still with me?" The lady asked but got no response just silence until she heard the beeping of a call ending. This became the lady’s most traumatizing calls for her.

 

"When do you plan to marry? Your hairs are already turning gray." Wonsik taunted, his friend, Hakyeon. He took a sip of his hot Mocha Americano coffee without breaking eye contact with Hakyeon, they were sitting at their friend Ken’s small coffee shop, Ken Koffee.

"I don't have any plans of marriage." Hakyeon quickly looked around the cafe to avoid eye contact with his friend. Hakyeon found long eye contact was awkward and he extremely disliked it. Wonsik knew this too well of Hakyeon’s shut in lifestyle and almost never wanting to leave his computer. Wonsik always use it to tease and joke about Hakyeon.

"You sure? You are almost 26?" Wonsik leaned back in his seat, crossing both his arms and legs. 

“And 26 is not a little too young to get married to you?” Hakyeon questioned Wonsik. 

“You are never too young for anything.” Wonsik expressed his life philosophy. 

“Yes, says the 19 year old genius police investigator.” Hakyeon explained. Wonsik was a child prodigy and genius. he graduated university at the age of sixteen and decided to join the police force at the age of eighteen, Due to his extreme intelligence and humorous way of being, he impressed the the chief of the Seoul’s Police Department, and was quickly promoted month after month until he was a member of Seoul’s best investigator team. 

 

Hakyeon glanced at Wonsik”s phone when it lit up with a new text message. Hakyeon took this as a chance to get payback from Wonsik. 

"'WHERE ARE YOU' with multiple exclamation marks and all caps. That’s not good." Hakyeon read the text message out loud then looked up at Wonsik with his arms crossed. 

"What?" Ravi asked, confused at first, but then looked at his phone. 

"You're late." Hakyeon smirked. 

Wonsik quickly got up from his chair and grabbed his jacket that was hanging from the chair. He bumped the table, causing his Americano Coffee to tip over and spill on the table. The only other customers, a couple of girls, were startled by the loud sound. 

"Ya! You’re gonna clean that!" Ken loud yell was heard from where he was giving the two ladies their drinks.

"Sorry Ken. It's an emergency." Wonsik slightly bowed and rushed to the door.

“Kim Wonsik! You get back here this instant! Yah! Yah!” Ken’s shouts were ignored as Wonsik hurtled out the door, the bell jingling merrily all the way. 

"He didn't pay again Ken." Hakyeon put his chin on his hand and sighed. 

Wonsik had an awful habit of forgetting to pay for his meals at restaurants, but Hakyeon knew he always did it on purpose when he was eating with him. Wonsik was the type of friend that would invite you to eat then expect you to pay not only for your own food, but his meal too. This was hurtful for Hakyeon’s wallet since Wonsik also had the nasty habit of ordering the most expensive item on the menu. 

"He always loses track of time. For a genius, It's quite pathetic." Ken expressed as he used a damp rag to clean up the mess Wonsik made, that was already slowing spilling to the floor. Ken kneeled down to clean up the coffee that spilled on the floor.

Wonsik’s inability to keep track of time and always arriving late was one of his few major flaws. He was always like this, even when he was young. Every award ceremony, from primary school to university, he was always fifteen minutes late. Once he was almost an hour late to his own college graduation. The whole graduating class was forced to wait for him since he was valedictorian and was giving the closing speech. He used the excuse of there being traffic but in reality, he just overslept. Ken always wonder how such an irresponsible boy could even had graduated high school, much less university. It always seem to amaze Ken.

"So when are you really getting married?" Ken teased as he was holding on to the edge of the table.

"You really have to stop snooping in your customers conversation. It’s extremely rude." Hakyeon rolled his eyes and grinned while sipping his coffee. Ken slowly slid a napkin with a phone number and a name on it in front of Hakyeon on the table. 

“Idiot! Stop making me look desperate!” Hakyeon slapped the back of Ken’s head. 

“You are desperate. The women can smell it.” Ken’s smart mouth didn't stop and Hakyeon glared at him.

 

"Sir! Sir! I'm here!" Wonsik’s distant yell was heard as he ran down the street to the crime scene. Everyone turned around to see who it was was but became annoyed when they saw the poor boy’s face.

“Who called the rookie here?” The chief investigator asked in annoyance. The Chief was a middled aged man mostly recognized by his big flat nose. He personally hated rookies due to their youngster attitude and lack of responsibility. Unfortunately for him, this was the complete definition of the newest member of his team. Wonsik was certainly talented, he’d give him that, but the young investigator had yet to get any type of true experience under his belt. The higher ups in the department were sure that the boy would become the next chief, but for now he was an inexperienced greenhorn who had no sense of time or commitment to his work with the force. 

“Should we just ignore him sir?” A fellow, young investigator, asked. 

“Ignore who?” Wonsik butted in the conversation. “Who are we gossiping about? The chief's nose? It does seem to have a personality for itself.” The rest of the team, except the chief, giggled under their breath.

The chief continued on, ignoring the rube, but hilarious remark. “The victim was KIm Myung-soo. He was the only blood heir the the Myung Security Company. He was 23 and about to inherit his father’s company. His body was found completely rent into pieces. The signs point to an animal mauling, but we’re in the middle of a city and one of the incisions looks far too clean.” Wonsik was listening with rapt attention now. 

“Show me the body,” He said. The chief and senior investigators looked at him skeptically. 

“I don’t know, son. Can you handle this type of scene? This guy has some pretty gruesome murder methods.” Hearing this only made Wonsik want to see it more. 

“I’m positive I can handle this.” Wonsik said. He wasn’t sure if he would come to regret those words later.

(WARNING: MIGHT BE TRAUMATIZED BEYOND THIS POINT)

The senior officers led Ravi to the sectioned off area, where pedestrians were already taking pictures with their camera phones. The chief nodded to the officers standing guard and the entire group ducked under the flourescent yellow police tape. The actual corpse was enclosed in a tent to ensure privacy for the forensics and post mortem autopsy team to work. The white canvas hid whatever was going on, but Wonsik could see a steadily growing puddle of blackish blood as they drew closer. So the person had been dead for some time, he thought, for the blood to have lost all of its oxygen. The chief pulled back the sanitary flaps on the tent just as one of the forensics people came rushing out, yanking her mask off her face and retching into the nearby bushes. The other officers paled and Wonsik could see why. The vomiting woman was one of the most experienced people on the forensics team, known for having an iron stomach for things like blood and gore. To see her react this way, did not bode well for the state of the victim. 

With a little more foreboding wariness in their minds, the group settled their nerves and stepped into the tent. The first thing that hit them was the stench. It smelled as if the body had been lying there for over a week in the sun instead of just a few hours. The actual corpse couldn’t be seen behind the blustering group of distraught autopsy surgeons. They were breathing heavily and were turning away, a sure sign that they were unnerved. Slowly, the investigators moved the surgeons out of the way and got their first look at the corpse. Some of the senior officers dry heaved and Wonsik was tempted to do the same, but he held back for the sake of proving himself. The body wasn’t so much of a body as it was a bloody pulp. Fragments of bone had been gathered in one pile, some of them with globs of marrow and chunks of flesh still attached. All the teeth had been yanked out and could be seen poking out of a deep gash in the jugular vein, stuffed in until they couldn’t fit anymore and spilled out. The eyes had been plucked out and arranged, veins and all, in a macabre mockery of a necklace, their unseeing brown irises still intact.The legs had been completely pulverized, the flesh indistinguishable from the bones and skin. A mutilated lump of flesh sat dangerously close to Wonsik’s foot and he realized with a little gulp that it was the lacerated genitals of a man, the testicles slit open and displaying their contents to the world. 

The worst part was by far the torso. True to the previous theories, the wounds did look like the man had been savaged by a wild animal, one with claws strong enough to shatter a human spine. All the organs were left open to the air, some of them missing chunks and others seemingly corroded as if they had rotted. The vertebrae were unrecognizable, save for their position, so bad was the damage. The inner lining of the man’s stomach had been stuffed with something and the slit sewed shut, something no animal could accomplish. The chief waved one of the autopsy surgeons over and had her remove the stitches from the stomach lining. The twine made a sickening squelching sound as it was pulled free from the tissue, ingenious little knots in the string making the job far harder. The surgeon pried the two sections of seemingly rotting flesh apart and held them there with a clamp while the investigators did their thing. What they saw was ominous. 

The stomach was completely filled with money. Large bills in neat little bundles and rolls of coins in their paper tubes stuffed the man’s stomach to the brim, some loose coins clinking together with every movement of the tissue. The investigators stared. Just the bundle on the surface was more than their entire year’s salary. One of the forensics agents timidly walked up to the chief with a bundle in his hands. 

“This was found next to the body, sirs.” The agent said as he handed the bundle of evidence to the chief. 

There were two bags. One was thicker and held something that squished ominously in the chief’s hand. The other was considerably smaller. They opened the thicker one first, not wanting to put off the inevitable. The piece of flesh fell out into the chief’s hand and Wonsik strained over the shoulders of the other investigators to get a look. It was the tongue of the victim, carved jaggedly with what was speculated to be a steak knife. The murderer had gotten every last bit of muscle, even the part that reached into the throat, showing at least a rudimentary knowledge of the human body. The disturbing part was what what cut into the tongue. “Four” That was it. Nothing else. The chief gently placed the tongue back into the evidence bag, looking paler than before and opened the thinner bag, which revealed an envelope lovingly addressed to the “Investigative Unit”. The words written on it were as followed. 

The symphony of spurting blood and agonized screams are my sonata.  
The begs and hopeless pleas are my sonnet.  
The crushed bones and rotting flesh are my painting and sculpture.   
Equivalent exchange is my commandment. 

The little note was written in exquisite calligraphy, with a fine pen, and in free ink, going off of the little dots and splashes around the words. Whoever did it, was smart and well educated. 

“Do you think it was the Lehoia Killer?” One of the officers asked the chief.

“Yes.” Wonsik and the chief both said in unison. The chief glared coldly at Wonsik and Wonsik responded his biggest smile. It was actually surprising to see Wonsik retain such a cheerful and innocent attitude after seeing such a gruesome scene.


	2. A Suspect Found

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, the lovely Andrea and I have written another chapter.

The investigation team impatiently waited for the evidence from the crime scene to arrive. They were extremely terrified of the possible return of the Lehoia Killer. The last time they encountered the Lehoia Killer was about 5 months ago. They were inches away from catching the killer but the he slipped away at the last second. Later, the team realized they were being tricked and purposely led in the wrong direction. The were just the puppets of the Lehoia killer, doing every move when the strings were pulled 

The only person that was able to peek at the killer’s face was an officer named Lee Kiseop. Officer Lee kiseop was a handsome young investigator who always had a passion for helping people. Most people in the police department described him as one of the most selfless person that you'll ever meet. He had an everlasting cared for others. He also had an optimistic type of personality that always made everyone’s mood more lively; this made him very similar to Wonsik. Unfortunately, he died at the young age of twenty-four in a fatal car crash. On the police report it was written down as a horrible accident, but the investigation team knew it wasn't. They knew it was the killer trying to hide any evidence that could lead to his arrest. They knew Kiseop had an idea who the killer was and was ready to confess to the police.

The team’s bitterness towards Wonsik, is often assumed stems from the quick replacement of their former team member. The chief was especially devastated, he always thought and loved Kiseop as his own son. When Kiseop passed away, the chief was the most affected. He felt as if he lost his own child.

“Here is your Latte Miss.” Wonsik slowly handed the pretty female officer, on another investigation team, a coffee that he bought. In order to impress the people of the police department, Wonsik bought coffee for the whole office on a weekly basis. He impressed the women more than the men because most of the women found him very attractive and cute.

“Careful its hot, I don't want you to burn your beautiful hands.” Wonsik winked and smiled at the lady. Wonsik loved flirting with the female employees. It’s probably why he always wins their votes for every small competitions and polls the office makes up.

“Thank you Wonsik, you’re so sweet. I don't understand why your team doesn't like you.” Her intention wasn’t to be rude it just slipped out of her mouth.She quickly covered her mouth, shocked at what she just said. “I’m so sorry Wonsik.” She tried to apologize.

Wonsik expression became extremely sad. He knew his team members weren’t his biggest fan, but he always pretended to be completely oblivious and brushed it off as a joke.The other female officers noticed Wonsik’s unusual sad expression and quickly rushed towards him.

 

“Wonsik, are you alright?” a woman asked as she gently grabbed his arm.

“Did something happen?” Another woman grabbed his other arm.

“Don’t be sad Wonsik.” Another woman softly patted his head.

“Its going to be alright.” It was girls after girls crowded around Wonsik and trying to cheer him up. Wonsik turned his head to see the foul expressions on the other male co-workers. He turned to his chief who glared at him with his arms crossed and signaled for Wonsik to follow him and go into the meeting room.

“Thank you ladies. You are all so kind to me but I have to get to my team.” Wonsik formally bowed at the extremely nice female employees. He quickly rushed to the meeting room where he assumed his team was waiting for him. 

Wonsik walked into the dark meeting room and was instantly pulled down on a seat by his arm. Wonsik looked at the person who pulled him.

“Hakyeon you're on the the case?” Wonsik asked quietly and Hakyeon nodded in response.   
“Why?” 

“I’m the best computer geek in Seoul. I’m not kidding that’s how the Head Chief phrased it.” Hakyeon explained.

“Quiet! The both of you!” The Head of department scolded the two new rookies. “Now, as you all know, we have had an increasing amount of murders these last few days.”

“The unidentified killer has been targeting the sons of rich business owners or influential families. We assume that the gender of the killer is male, in his late teens or early twenties, but not much else is known about his physical makeup. He has only been killing males, save for a strange exception where he brutally murdered a middle aged woman with no connection to a wealthy family at all. Now, our killer has been calling himself ‘Lehoia’. No connections have been made from that name to any resident of the city, but we do know that the killer has some sort of obsession with animal related deaths. He keeps making the bodies look as if a large carnivorous animal had attacked and mauled them to death, then proceeded to eat chunks of the flesh. Now our forensics team managed to hold their lunches in enough to deduce that the chunks Lehoia ripped out had to be the places he touched with his bare skin, since no DNA could be found elsewhere, which shows he has at least a rudimentary knowledge of how the investigation process works.” The chief sat down to have a drink of water once he finished and the head of the autopsy team stood to make her report.

“The most recent body was found with multiple lethal wounds, though we have not yet been able to tell which one actually killed the man. The victim was Kim Myungsoo, heir to the major security company, meaning Lehoia is following his trend. The teeth were shoved into the windpipe, over a year’s wages for the average lawyer were sewn into the stomach, with several coins left loose. No connection has been made to why Lehoia did this, as this has not shown up on any of his previous victims. The genitals had been torn off and savaged, much in the same way that an apex predator would do in the wild. Lacerations were made on the back, reminiscent of wolf attack wounds, which is a deviation from the small snake bite shaped holes found on the other bodies. The tongue was left sitting beside the body at the scene of the crime, with the number four carved into it with what appears to be a blunt steak knife. The blood tests should confirm that the tongue belongs to Myungsoo, but they don’t. His tongue was indeed missing from his corpse, but it was found on the earlier victim we brought in five months ago. This tongue belongs to a male older than Myungsoo by at least three years, which means that Lehoia has already captured his next victim.” With that the autopsy surgeon sat down. The chief stood up again.

“Thank you Ms. Bom. Now we need to station more officers around the general area where the bodies are being found. Hopefully the increased police presence will deter Lehoia from killing anyone else long enough for us to find him. I want an extra patrol going every day and another team to go with every patrol. We need time to build up a case and hopefully stop this madman.” The Head of department said. Then, he perked up.  
“On brighter news, my son is having his eighteenth birthday party, and I’d like you all to come. He has aspirations to join the police.”

“You have a son?” One loud mouth investigator bluntly asked.

“Yes, sir. How come this is the first of us hearing this.” Wonsik explain.

“I-I only adopted him recently.” The chief simply but uneasily explained, right before he walked off the platform. His mood drastically changed when asked more questions about his son. It’s like an extreme uneasiness when he talked about his son. As if he didn't know much about him. 

After the meeting everyone quickly walked out of the meeting room except Wonsik and Hakyeon.

“That was weird.” Wonsik said as he looked around the room.

“What was?” Hakyeon asked as he took a sip of the free coffee that was passed out in the beginning.

“I wouldn’t drink-” Wonsik began to warn Hakyeon but it was too late. Hakyeon already drank from the coffee and spit out all over the table.

“Why is it so disgusting?” Hakyeon made a disgusted face and slowly put the coffee down.

“It’s a prank for the newbies.” Wonsik explained, while leaning his head back.

“Wait. How do you know? This is your first meeting too.” Hakyeon questioned.

Wonsik moved his head to look straight at Hakyeon. “Didn’t you notice that everyone was handed a cup but not a single person drank from theirs. They all just pushed it closer to the middle of the table.” Wonsik pointed at the about 20 cups, all in one section in the middle of the table. “Also, everyone was stealing glances at us, as if they were waiting for us to drink the coffee.” Wonsik picked up his coffee and put it close to his nose. “They used Robust coffee, but that’s odd since robust coffee is more commonly used in the morning because it’s so strong. I assume they used it to mask the scent of vinegar. It’s quite an admirable prank, that you fell for.”

“We can't all be geniuses here.” Hakyeon scoffed. 

“Dont be so butt hurt. How about I buy you coffee at Ken’s place,” 

“Do you mean you're actually going to pay and not run off like always.”

“When I run off, it’s never to avoid paying. I just get lucky.” Wonsik grinned at his own comment

Hakyeon slapped the back of his head “Let’s just go. This vinegar taste is still in my mouth.” Hakyeon stuck his tongue out just to emphasis his disgust even further.

“You don't plan to clean that up?” Wonsik was referring to coffee the came flying out of Hakyeon’s month earlier

Hakyeon glared at Wonsik “They gave me coffee with vinegar. No, I dont want to ‘clean that up’.” Hakyeon mocked the tone of Wonsik voice. They got up from their chairs and walked up the door and walked out.

“I’m just saying it would be the courteous thing to do.” Wonsik argued as he quietly closed the meeting room door.

“First day on the job and I already hate everyone here.” Hakyeon told Wonsik “Especially you.” 

In response, Wonsik made a heart shape with his hands, Wonsik and Hakyeon’s relationship was always a love and hate one. They always managed to get the other furious and yelling but they always knew exactly what to do to calm and comfort each other. They always understood each other, even when they wouldn’t say anything. They always brought out the best of each other. Wonsik the reason why Hakyeon actually sees sunlight, while Hakyeon is the reason why Wonsik hasn't been arrested for stupid acts.

They both got into Hakyeon’s car and began to drive to Ken’s coffee cafe at the west side of town, It was a quiet ride. Hakyeon didn't like talking while driving because he finds it quite distracting and couldn't concentrate properly. Wonsik was playing an app on his phone until they were about to pass the crime scene. It hit him how exactly he can impress his team members by solving this case by all by himself. He can finally win the Chief’s respect. 

“Stop!” Wonsik yelled and Hakyeon instantly hit the breaks. Luckily they were in an empty street, but at full force they almost hit a tree. 

“WONSIK!” Hakyeon yelled and was ready to scole Wonsik but he was already out of the car and running towards the crime scene. Hakyeon now understood what he was doing. He hastily got out of the car and followed Wonsik into the alley. He needed to make sure Wonsik is safe. He couldn't let his young, childish friend to get hurt.

“Hakyeon!” Hakyeon heard Wonsik call to him. Hakyeon ran as fast as he could to reach Wonsik; he hoped those three years of cross country from high school would finally pay off. 

When Hakyeon was running, a man ran the opposite ways and he could see Wonsik running after the man. The man had reddish brown quiff-ed hair, big eyes, a squarish jaw and possible dimples. 

“Catch him Hakyeon!” Wonsik yelled as he slowed down and pointed towards the man that was running away.

Hakyeon was dumbfounded and didn't understand at all. He was extremely unsure what to do; if he should chase after the man or not.

“Hakyeon! He’s getting away! You’re the one that took three years of cross country!” Wonsik caught up to Hakyeon and tried to catch his breath. “Woo! I really need to get in shape.” Ravi lied on the ground and put his hand on his rapidly rising and falling chest.

“Um, don't we have to catch that dude?” Hakyeon pointed to the direction the man ran off to. 

“No.” Wonsik was still not breathing normally “Did you know people do this for fun? Who runs for fun? Hakyeon, I think I'm dying. Call 119!” 

“Stop exaggerating and get up you lazy ass.” Hakyeon put out his hand to help Wonsik up. 

“That's rude.You're rude.” Wonsik grabbed on to Hakyeon’s hand and got up.

“What about the dude?” Hakyeon asked, unsure why Wonsik didn't keep running after him.

“I know where he lives.” Wonsik said as he pulled out a house key “And I stole his keys.”

“Wait. How do you know where he lives? There are thousands of apartments in the city.”

“You see this?” Wonsik picked up a white bell like shaped flower from the floor. “This is a convallaria majalis, also known as Lily of the Valley. There is only one park in all of Seoul that grows these. I think this particular flower fell from the bottom of his shoes. See how its petals are bruised and discolored? The shape of the bruises matches the bottom of a shoe sole. I’m going to assume he lives in the apartment right in front of that park. Let’s go and scare his ass.” 

They both walked out of the alley and to Hakyeon’s gray car. 

 

“Are you really going to break into this man’s house.” Hakyeon asked as they looked for the apartment 208.

“No. We are not going to break into this man’s house. We have a key.” Wonsik smiled as they found the room and put the key in the lock. “Technically, we are doing a kind deed. We are just here to return his key but it’s just human nature to be curious.” 

As they opened the door and turned on the lights, they were shocked at what they saw. It was a giant pin board with pictures of the latest victim and passed victims. There were pins holding pictures to different sectors of the enormous board, all of them taken by hand. None of the pictures were the ones in the police database, which meant that the inhabitant of the apartment visited each crime scene. Different colored strings connected the pictures to articles released by the department, some of which had angry red scribbles on them. At the center of the board was the largest, and arguably the most disturbing, picture. It was the last full department photo, with Wonsik standing to the left as the newest member. He remembered the day this photo had been taken. It was when he just joined the investigations team and the Lehoia Killer had made his last kill before going dormant for five months. The words “useless” and “liars’ were written over most of the investigators’ faces in thick red marker, with a clean and neat hand. Darts peppered the board, some of them embedded in the articles and others going through the photo chief’s chest. 

“Hakyeon...I think this is the room of a killer.” Hakyeon only nodded and came up to the board. He stared, not knowing what to think of the meticulous arrangement.


	3. A New Companion and An Old Friend?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The amazing Andrea and I strike again

Wonsik, without saying a word, slowly walked to the pin board and quickly examined the picture of the police department. 

“Hakyeon, did I really look like this five months ago? Look how dorkish i looked!” Wonsik squinted and pointed at his face in the picture. “That is the face of a man that didn't get laid until a month later.” That earned him another hefty slap to the tender back of his head. 

“Focus on the this being the possible killer!” N scolded.

“This is not the killer. The killer wouldn't get caught this easily.” Wonsik explains as he scanned every picture and read every note. Hakyeon’s face did the thing it always did.

“Oh, what about the creepy wall of photos, notes and darts RIGHT IN FRONT OF YOU?” Hakyeon yelled in disbelief. Hakyeon was more scared of the possible danger and wanted to get out of the creepy room.

“I was getting to that, sheesh.” Wonsik began to analyzed “Look at this.” He pointed to a picture of a male’s body in an alley mulated similar to the recent murder.

“ The first picture is not the first murder. I remember this photo while reading all the Lehoia case’s files. It’s a man named Park Hyo Shin; it’s weird because the Lehoia murders began way before this particular case. Also, why would the most wanted killer be anywhere near the crime scene? Why would he have a giant board dedicated to his murders and hatred towards the police?”

“Because he’s insane.” Hakyeon answered in a matter of fact tone.

Wonsik began to pace back and forth in front of the board while looking down. He put placed his index and middle finger on his lip. He always did this when he was thinking. He then started to tap his fingers on his lips. “Yes. He’s insane but he’s also exceptionally intelligent. A giant board in the middle his apartment would be something extremely stupid for him to do if he doesn't want to get caught.”

“What about the obvious hatred towards the police? If i was a killer I would also hate the police.” Hakyeon questioned while reading the rude comments directed towards the police department.

“Wrong. Lehoia doesn't hate the police.” Wonsik stated his theory.

“What do you mean?” Hakyeon was confused and lost.

“The police are purely his amusement. He loves toying with them.” Wonsik continued his theory further but stopped as he heard two pairs of footsteps coming closer. “Hakyeon, lets hide in the bathroom.” Wonsik whispered loudly as he grabbed Hakyeon’s arm and pulled him into the bathroom. 

The bathroom was not just clean but immaculate. It was absolutely perfect. Now that Wonsik thought about it more, the whole room was spotless. No trash or clothes on the floor. Something as natural as dust wasn't even visible. Everything seem too perfect.

Wonsik quietly closed the door trying not to make any sudden loud sounds. They were in a standing pressed up against the door. They were pressed against each other that Hakyeon’s butt was right in front of Wonsik’s manhood. They were about to move further away from each other until they heard muffled voices walk into the room. They were barely audible so they put their ears closer to the door and listened carefully.

“Thank you sir. Again, I’m sorry to bother you, I think i just forgot my keys at my friend house.” A deep male voice was heard, which wonsik assumed was the guy he stole the key from.

 

“It’s okay Hongbin. Just get your keys back soon and have a nice rest of the day.” A different male voice spoke, probably the landlord since he had extra keys to the apartment. The door closed and after a few seconds the was a loud shout. 

“STUPID FUCKING KID! Why didn't I notice he took my keys?!” Hongbin yelled and stomped around sounding very frustrated.

Right at that moment, Wonsik though it would be really funny to play a small harmless joke on Hakyeon when he noticed how uncomfortable he was being pressed against him. Wonsik poked Hakyeon lower back with two fingers to make it seem like he had erection. Hakyeon felt a strong disgust and squirmed slowly away.

“Wonsik, please tell me its not what I think it is.” Hakyeon whispered a little too loud. 

“Who’s there?” Hongbin yelled out.

Wonsik and Hakyeon looked at each other terrified, knowing they can't be hiding anymore Wonsik gained the courage to quickly open the door and show his face. 

“The real question is who are you calling a stupid kid?!” Wonsik yelled. “I am nineteen.” Out of the things Wonsik could have said, an immature remark was all he could think of..

Hongbin was surprised, and slightly confused so he hurriedly tried to run to the door but Hakyeon was faster and ran to the door before hongbin. Hongbin growled at Hakyeon as a failed attempt to scared him.

“Yeah Hakyeon, show him your three years of cross country!” 

“Sit down dimples.” Hakyeon growled back. 

Hongbin slowly backed up but fell onto the chair that Wonsik purposely placed behind him. Wonsik walked in front of Hongbin, peer at him and again put his two fingers on his own lips.

“Let me explain who you are. Feel free to correct me if I'm wrong.” Wonsik began as he also started to pace back and forth. “You are young private detective.” Wonsik stopped for a second and turned to Hongbin “No, you’re not because no one is paying you. Your apartment is too low priced for a salary of a real private detective.”

For the more expensive apartments a key wouldn't actually be necessary because they have number padlocks but these apartments don't. Also, the whole apartment complex itself doesn't look like a really expensive place to stay at.

“I’m still not sure why you are investigating the Lehoia Killer cases but I have come to the conclusion that you have OCD. ” Wonsik continued on and leaned closer to Hongbin’s face. “You also train and workout often making you very athletic. How do you run so fast? Teach me.” Wonsik joked, as he normally did to lighten the mood.

Hongbin rolled his eyes at the foolish joke but was unsure how anyone could have given this boy that information.

“Now that I think about it more, did the Lehoia get to anyone close to you? You seem to be acting out of revenge.” He was correct.

Hongbin looked down not wanting them to see his face and watery eyes. Wonsik noticed his sudden mood change and decided to work from that.

“We are also trying to find the killer, please come to the police department and ask for Wonsik if you would be willing to help us. We are trying our hardest to find the killer as well.” 

“Then why haven’t you caught him yet? Your slowness and cowardly acts cost me my brother!” Hongbin spat. Then he looked off to the side, eyes glassy, remembering something. “It was only natural that I take things into my own hands.” Hongbin whispered. Hakyeon’s temper flared, leading him to grab a fistfull of Hongbin’s shirt and get up in his face. 

“Calm down there.” Wonsik grabbed Hakyeon’s wrist and slowly pulled him away from Hongbin.

“You shut up! You didn’t give me coffee!” Hakyeon turned around opened the door. “I’ll be at Ken’s!” He yelled as he slammed the door.

 

Hongbin looked at Wonsik in confusion. 

“What was that?” Hongbin asked, confusion clearly lacing his tone of voice. Wonsik sighed in exasperation and scrubbed his face with his hands. 

“That, my friend, was Cha Hakyeon, tech wizard extraordinaire. You get used to it.” 

“So, he’s an emotional geek?” Hongbin asked and Wonsik nodded.

“Basically. I’m going to go talk to him now. Here is your key.” Wonsik carefully placed the key in Hongbin’s hand. “I hope you contact me. I truly believe with your help we can catch this bastard.”

“Just get out you stupid kid.” Hongbin stood up ready to push Wonsik out of his house. Wonsik rapidly walked out and softly closed the door.

Hongbin walked into his kitchen to make some tea to calm himself down. When his tea was ready he sat down at his small dinner table. He felt his pocket for his key. When he grabbed it, he gripped the key that tighter and tighter which seem to be from anger.

“Stupid fucking kid,” Hongbin lightly laughed and shook his head. “He reminds me of you, brother.”

 

Wonsik was panting and huffing by the time he got to Ken’s Koffee, having no car and all. True to his word, Hakyeon was sitting there, moodily sipping on a latte. The little bell above the door rang as Wonsik walked in, attracting Ken’s attention from where he was setting scones out in the display counter. The two exchanged amicable greetings, used to each other enough to drop the honorifics by now. 

“Why did you run off like that?” Wonsik sat in the chair in front of Hakyeon and signaled Ken to bring over his usual drink.

‘Didn’t I say it already over there? You weren't giving me my coffee.” Hakyeon respond, as he held his mug and brought it closer to his mouth. “And the dude was creepy.” 

Wonsik nodded in understandment. He watch as Ken slowly brought his drink to him.

“I am not giving this to you until you pay up.” Kan taunted him.

Wonsik sighed loudly and obnoxiously as he took out his his wallet. He pulled out a ten but Ken shook his head in disapproval. 

“Why must you do this to me?” Wonsik then pulled out a twenty.

“I do this because you never pay.” Ken smiled as he set the cup down and took the money. Wonsik watched the barista go, pondering, before turning to Hakyeon. 

“Hey. Are you coming the the chief’s son’s party this weekend?” He asked. Hakyeon looked up from his latte.

“Eh. Probably not. I mean I don’t even know everyone that well.” The tech wizard replied.

“Ugh. The chief’s making me go because I’m around the same age as his son. Apparently the kid’s super shy.”

“Why are you telling me? You should be out finding a nice suit. It’s Friday after all.” 

“I’m telling you because I need you to go with me. This kid’s an heir, which means he fits right into Lehoia’s criteria for victims. I don’t want him to get hurt.” Hakyeon was interested now, his perceptive abilities picking up on the protective tone. 

“What’s your connection with this kid?”   
“I don't have a connection to him. He’s around my age and I guess the chief thinks that I can relate to him.” Wonsik explained. 

Wonsik never was around people his age or younger. Due to his excellent scores he was always moved to the upper classes. He was always two grade levels ahead of the kids his age. His parents rarely let him socialize with the kid from his school. For a big part of his childhood, he was known as the quiet awkward kid that no one really talked to. That quickly changed once he met him. He was the only real friend he had. His parents owned an orphanage and Wonsik would sometimes played with some of those orphans. Wonsik quickly discovered most of them found his loud, joke filled personality quite annoying, but there was always this one kid who never left his side. The kid never talked, all he did was quietly giggle at all of Wonsik’s insipid jokes. This quiet kid gave Wonsik confidence.After, the two became the closest friends, but their friendship quickly ended when Wonsik’s parents sold the orphanage to start a new construction company. Wonsik left his Best Friend alone without saying goodbye.


	4. A Forgotten Friendship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Something Andrea and I whipped up out of sheer need for VIXX. She did all the amazing dialogue. I was really only useful for writing the description scene.

Hakyeon and Wonsik were already in a cab on the way to the Head of Department’s son’s party. Wonsik was excited, but Hakyeon, on the other hand, wasn’t really ecstatic at the fact of going to a ‘little kid’s birthday party’, as he phrased it. He didn't understand why he had to go anyways.

“I don’t want to go to this party. Let me out of this car.” Hakyeon knocked one the backseat mirror. He was like a stubborn toddler who didn't get what he wanted. “Why are we even going? We don’t even know his name.” Hakyeon whined.

“Taekwoon. Jung Taekwoon.” Wonsik said from the passenger.

“How do you even know?” Hakyeon moved around the back seats.

“Cause I read the invitation.” Wonsik turned his head to Hakyeon “Hey! Put on your seat belt.”

Hakyeon sighed loudly and scooted to the left side. He sighed again as he put on his seat belt. Hakyeon was like a fourteen year old in the body of a twenty-six year old.

“He’s like my son.” The cab driver spoke up. “Is he younger than you?”

“Actually, he’s much older than me.” Wonsik responded. The driver laughed and Hakyeon tried to lean in as much a the seat belt let him.

“Remember what the chief told you when you called to say you didn't want to go? If you don't go to this party, you will be fired the next day.” Wonsik explained. “You can't have a whiney attitude either. You have to look like you're having fun. Got that?”

Hakyeon groaned loudly and lazily slid back down the car seat. The two got out off the cab and paid the driver. The party was being held at the HoD’s house. He lived in a large home, almost a mansion. It was a five bedroom, four bathroom house. It was weird for him to live in such a big house with only one son, who he recently adopted. 

“Act happy.” Hakyeon repeated to himself over and over again. Acting happy was not something Hakyeon was used to. Hakyeon was very blunt with his emotions and always had expressive facial expressions.

“Think about how much they are paying you.” Wonsik said as a joke but laughed of how Hakyeon’s smile lit up like a light bulb. Hakyeon always thought money could make anyone happy.

They followed fellow co workers up the pathway to the front door where there was a man holding a clipboard. The HoD was not kidding when he said if you don't go to this party you will be fired. He even had a person with a list of all the employees making sure everyone was attending.

“Name. First and last.” The man said.

“Cha Hakyeon.” The man crossed out something on his paper and turned to Wonsik.

‘Ki-” Wonsik started but was interrupted by Hakyeon hitting his side. “I mean, Lee Wonsik.” He sighed and scratched the back of his head nervously. 

The man eyed him suspiciously then looked for the last name Lee. He found it and crossed out Wonsik’s name. 

“You may go in, Mr. Cha and... Mr. Lee.” 

The both silently walked in, knowing the man was watching them. Until they were at a safe enough distance from the front door, they began to talk. Hakyeon slapped the back of Wonsik’s head. 

“You almost said it.” Hakyeon whispered loudly “You need to be more careful for now on. If they find out-.”

“Hakyeon, I know. Let’s just enjoy the party.” Wonsik said trying to lighten up the mood. 

They began to walk around the house, but they both felt extremely out of place. They were both the rookies and had little to no respect from the other, more experienced, employees, mostly the males. Females only had an interest in them for their appearances. 

“I’m going to get something to drink.” Hakyeon patted Wonsik’s shoulder and began to walk the opposite way. 

“Are you gonna leave your underage friend for alcohol?” Wonsik yelled with a ‘really’ expression. 

“Yes. Alcohol makes me happy like money.” Hakyeon yelled back. 

Wonsik tried to stay angry at Hakyeon but he just ended up laughing at his response. Wonsik decided to walk around more and walked into the kitchen. He saw his team all in the kitchen and drinking. He smiled and was about to walk over to them until he noticed they were very drunk.

“I don’t understand how that...‘hic’....foolish kid got assigned to...’hic’...our team.,” One of his fellow team members slammed his beer bottle on the table.

“He must have paid his way to get through. He’s too young to even pass training!” Another member agreed.

“We are the best investigation team in Seoul, maybe in all of Korea, but we get a stupid kid placed on our team. How does that make any sense? ” 

The chief looked to be drinking too and was staring down at his hands. He seemed to be very sad and just in his thoughts. The chief took another sip from his bottle and noticed Wonsik standing right there. He stared at Wonsik in the eyes for a short while then looked back down but this time he appeared to have watery eyes. 

Wonsik slowly turn around. He didn't understood what just happened right there. Did he make the chief cry? Was he doing something wrong? Also, He didn’t want to hear the shit his members were talking about him behind his back. He knew they talked much worse about him before. All he wanted was to be respected in that team. He wanted to be invited in the meetings without the HoD forcing the chief to include him. 

Wonsik asked around for the direction to the bathroom but the HoD told him the downstairs one had a long line. He told him to go to any of the upstairs ones. Wonsik walked up stairs but realize he didn't ask what door when he got to the top. He didn’t want to bother the HoD again, so he decided to just look for it himself. 

The first door he opened was a closet. Figures. He did see a very nice vacuum cleaner in there though, one his mother had been eyeing at the store. 

The second door he opened was bedroom. It was a big and very modern looking bedroom. It was also neat and organized. Immediately, Wonsik began his cursory scan of the room, something he did out of habit. A floor length mirror lined the entire left wall, with little black handles on their sides. The handles were made of lacquered ebony wood, matching the rest of the wood furniture in the room. Wonsik looked down and saw the dark cherry wood panels that made up the floor, barring the space around the bed, which was floored with polished bamboo. Studio lights were placed so that they pointed towards the mirrors, casting a bright cream colored glow over that part of the room. The decor of the rest of the bedroom gave off a decidedly oriental feel. The other portion of the rather large room was illuminated by gorgeous light fixtures. The bulbs gave out a warm golden light from their fixtures as they hung from the high ceiling. The fixtures themselves had little gaps in them so that the light could peek through. Each light was shaped like a lotus in full bloom, with the petals made of tastefully chosen crepe painted metal. The lights were placed strategically so they highlighted the unique layout of the bedroom and artfully shadowed more private features, primarily the bed and what looked like a little library. The sound of falling water drew Wonsik’s attention to the indoor waterfall that acted as a screen to give the bed more of a private atmosphere. It was connected to the main walls on only one side, with a little pond at the bottom to catch and recycle the water back to the top. The water flowed off both faces of the enormous slab of obsidian in the center. The stone had flat sides and ran the entire height of the waterfall, acting as the guide for the water to make sure it didn’t splash. 

Stepping closer, Wonsik could see that the obsidian was carved with a replica of a famous Asian painting. The carving was shallow but the little indents had been filled with purposely rusted metal, the russet orange color standing out against the pitch black stone. The little pond at the base of the waterfall was inhabited by a small family of koi fish, complete with tiny baby fish. They were the expensive variety that Wonsik was sure had a name, but didn’t care enough to ponder on. The young investigator walked around the waterfall, balancing himself on the platforms of his feet lest the room’s owner was sleeping. He let out a small sigh of relief when he found the bed to be empty and continued his scan of the room. It was taking longer than necessary, since Wonsik kept stopping to stare at all the fancy things the person owned. 

The bed area was far more personal than the rest of the room, with a desk and open walk in closet. A quick glance inside told Wonsik that whoever lived in the room didn’t have a penchant for the more flashy articles of fashion and, apparently, owned an extensive sweater collection. The bed itself was something Wonsik had seen out of a furniture catalogue. It was low to the ground, as was the current trend for beds, and possessed an earthen color scheme like the rest of the room. The sheets were a nice soft white color that contrasted with the muted jade of the blankets and accents on the headboard. An abstract design was painted in the same jade color on the coffee colored headboard, obviously by hand and with great care. The sheets were rumpled and slightly warm, showing that the inhabitant had been there recently. Other than that, the bed was as meticulously clean as the rest of the room. Wonsik was about to turn to look at the desk, but someone beat him to it.

“Who are you?” While Wonsik was looking around, he heard a soft male voice. 

Wonsik quickly turned his head and saw a tall, thin, young man, with cat-like eyes and black swoopy hair cut to lie just above them, looking back at him from the desk. Wonsik stared at the other man. He was so sure that the desk had been unoccupied when he last saw it, and the closet was undisturbed. So that left a rather obvious question for the supposed “genius” investigator. Where the hell did this guy come from? Wonsik stared at the young man for a while because there was something about him that looked so familiar. 

“Um.” Cat-eyes said and looked at Wonsik weirdly. Cat-eyes got up from the desk and walked towards Wonsik.

Way to act creepy. Wonsik thought to himself and mentally facepalmed himself. Stop staring and speak dammit!

“I was just looking for the bathroom. I’m sorry.” Wonsik apologized and bowed. Gee, like no one has ever used that one before, idiot.

“Oh. It’s the door in front of mine.” Cat-eyes pointed to the door behind Wonsik. Wonsik thanked him and was leaving and closing the door.

But, Curiosity killed the cat right?

Wonsik opened the door again, startling Cat-eyes, and asked a question. “If you are the son why are you not downstairs at your party. This is all for you, you know?” 

Cat-eyes hesitated for a while to respond “I know. It’s just, I sort of dislike parties.” 

“You can't just not do something just because you don't like it.” Wonsik thought for a moment “I once had a friend who didn't like pools, at all. One day i was trying to teach him to swim but he was terrified and wouldn’t get in, so I decided to push him in. He did threaten to hurt me after but he learned. He then became the only kid in the orphanage who could swim and all the kids praised him for it.” Wonsik explained. 

Cat-eyes eyes widen and he looked shocked. 

“”I’m going to punch and kick you Ravi!’ Then you were chased around the pool.’” Cat-eyes stared at Wonsik in the eyes.

Wonsik laughed, assuming it was just a joke but it couldn’t be. It was only him and his best friend that were in his pool that day.

Ravi. Wonsik hasn’t heard that name in years. It was his nickname, given to him by his best friend. They both gave each other nicknames. It was originally their code names they used when they played spies but it just kinda always stuck with them.

 

“Leo?’ Wonsik asked.


	5. Catching Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is another chapter. I'll admit there was more of a delay with this one since finals are so close.

“Wonshik!” Hakyeon called from downstairs. “I think I'm drunk!” Wonshik heard Hakyeon laugh loudly and a loud thump noise followed right after. 

"I think I have to go to. I'm pretty sure he already fell." Wonshik tried to laugh off the moment of awkward stares. 

Wonshik rushed out, leaving Leo in his room in order to chase his extremely inebriated friend. Wonsik eventually caught Hakyeon as the twenty six year old was about to shuck his expensive shirt and jump in the pond. It was late in the night and many other guests were quite drunk themselves, having indulged in the fine wine and sweet champagne more than what was polite. The HoD stepped up to run damage control and declared the party to be over, to the guests’ disappointment. As the people began filing out, Wonsik helped a giggling Hakyeon into his jacket and was about to drag him back to the curb to call Ken to pick them up when Leo came down the stairs. The cattish boy grabbed onto Wonshik's shirt sleeve and didn’t let him leave.

“Let me drive you.” Leo murmured. Wonsik was skeptical.

“Do you have a license?” The young investigator asked. He received a nod. 

“Do you have a car?” Another nod.

“Have you driven passengers before?” Yet another nod. Hakyeon muttered something unintelligible and sagged against Wonshik's shoulder. The man was about to fall asleep. Wonshik sighed and relented.

“Fine. But we go slow.” He said. Leo visibly perked up and nodded.

Taekwoon led Wonshik, who was carrying a sleeping Hakyeon by now, out to a large garage full of cars of all varieties. He grabbed a set from the hooks and led the way to a modest looking sedan, with a black paint job and cream colored leather seats. Wonshik thought the car looked normal enough, until he saw the top of the line console and dashboard. 

"This one?" Wonshik asked but he already opened the back seat door and literally pushed Hakyeon in. He reached over him to put on his seatbelt but felt a pair of arms go around his waist. 

"Min, you're so beautiful." Hakyeon mumbled. 

Min? Department of Forensics Min? Dance class instructor Min? Oh dear Lord. Wonshik thought to himself and slowly pulled away from Hakyeon's surprisingly strong grip. 

Taekwoon was already in the driver's seat and ready to go when Wonshik finally got in the passenger seat. Wonshik sighed loudly causing Taekwoon to turn and look at him. 

"Poor Hakyeon is crushing hard. He's going to forget about me soon." Wonshik joked as he put his hand on his chest and stared out the window dramatically. 

"You haven't changed a bit huh?" Taekwoon smirked looking at Wonshik. Wonshik shook his head with a big smile. 

"I missed you, a lot." Wonshik said quietly as possible but he was sure Taekwoon heard. 

"Put on your seatbelt." Wonshik did just as Taekwoon told him to. "Remember when I said I had a driver's license?" 

"Yeah." 

"Well I lied." Taekwoon slammed his foot on the gas pedal and the car shot out of the garage into the night. 

Wonshik held on for dear life as Taekwoon wove in and out of the oncoming traffic, breaking most, if not all, of Seoul’s traffic safety laws. They were swerving around turns and taking 60 on streets that should be taken at 25. There was a droll sort of irony in the fact that the son of the Head of Seoul’s police department was so blatantly ignoring the rules his father enforced. Hakyeon somehow managed to stay in his alcohol induced coma of sorts the entire way home, something a very nauseous Wonshik was deeply envious of. 

 

Once they got to Wonshik’s apartment and dragged Hakyeon’ catatonic body inside, Wonshik offered for Taekwoon to stay for a while as an opportunity to reconnect. 

“This is a nice place.” Taekwoon said has he walked in and looked around. 

It was a nice place that Wonshik begged his parents not to pay for but they cared too much about making sure their little boy lived in a safe home in a safe neighborhood with running water and electricity. 

They both carried Hakyeon’s body into his own room and plopped him on the bed. Hakyeon’s room was a geek cave. He had the walls blacked out with recording insulation to keep the sound from bothering Wonshik when he stayed up late. Hakyeon had the tendency to forget to sleep and eat when he was on the computer so Wonshik had secretly installed a tiny microphone under the desk that was synced to a baby monitor so he could make sure his friend didn’t die. The bed was normal enough, with a circular shape and modern navy sheets. The tall headboard was absolutely plastered with posters though. Taekwoon squinted and could see most of them were of various animes circling the popularity charts. A globular light cast a muted blue glow over the spacious room, shadowing all the furniture ominously. There was a small, strange nightstand by the bed. A conservative alarm clock rested in the branch-like arms and a little music player underneath that. A cylinder of chrome finished steel sat in the corner, an entire panel cut away to reveal a display case for many small, well detailed figurines. The walls behind the bed and the desk were devoid of the pyramid shaped blocks of insulating foam and were painted a deep charcoal grey color. Hexagonal mirrors lined a portion of the wall behind the bed in a decidedly futuristic layout and geometrical designs were stencilled onto the desk wall in silver paint. The feature of the room was definitely the huge computer set up on the already massive desk. 

Four enormous monitors were spread out on the lacquered ebony wood, with a government quality, custom built computer underneath the desk in a specially built compartment. Extensive cooling systems were set up to prevent the impressive machine from overheating and their gently whirring could be heard from across the room. The pair dumped Hakyeon on his bed, dragging his covers over him and sliding the door shut before heading to the living room, not even touching the door to Wonshik’s room. 

“Thanks. Do you want anything to drink or eat?” Wonshik asked as he motioned Taekwoon to sit down on the black leather couch. Once sitting down, the couch made a sound that the both of them were very familiar with. They looked at each other and began to crack up.

“This reminds me of your mom’s couch.” Taekwoon lied back on the couch, causing another similar sound. 

“And the layers of plastic she put over it.” Wonshik walked into the kitchen and turned on the stove to medium. He grabbed his red coffee kettle from the a cabinet below. He went over to the sink and filled the kettle just over halfway so there was enough for both of them. He put it over the fire and turned the heat from medium to high. 

“The giant hole we made in the plastic.” Taekwoon said.

It brought so many memories of their sleepovers. Like the time when they had a water balloon fight in Mrs. Kim’s kitchen when everyone was sleeping. The all nighters the pulled playing their video games. The first time Wonshik’s father showed them Star Wars and how they made their own lightsabers with paper mache. 

When they were younger they loved Wonshik’s mom’s couch because of the squeaks and farts sounds it made every time someone made even the slightest movement. Everyone wanted to get rid of that old thing, but Mrs. Kim loved it and they all wanted to keep their family jewels. Luckily, when they moved away, Wonshik’s father purposely left that couch in old house and they drove away before his mother would notice. 

“Hey! You are the reason why she makes her only son sit on the floor whenever I visit!” Wonshik yelled at Taekwoon from the kitchen. 

“You say it like it was my fault!” Taekwoon shouted back. 

“Isn't it?” Wonshik peeked out from the archway connecting the living room and kitchen. 

“Yes.” Taekwoon looked away from Wonshik. “Just bring me my coffee Ravi." 

That name still throws Wonshik off guard. It evoked this feeling of comfort and security that he hadn’t felt in so long. 

“How do you know it was coffee?” 

“I can hear the whistling that signifies that the water is ready. Plus, you set the bag of coffee grounds on the counter when we walked in.” The kettle had been steaming for quite a while and Wonshik was surprised that he couldn't hear it. He was usually on point with things like that. 

Wonshik went over to the top counter and grabbed two small coffee mugs. One had a picture of Star Wars' C3PO while the other one had R2D2 on it. These were normally Hakyeon's and his best friend’s cup but Wonshik was sure Hakyeon wouldn't mind if he used them without him. He filled the cups with the hot water then put in a spoonful of decaf coffee with two teaspoons of sugar. 

"C3PO or R2D2?" Wonshik asked carefully carrying the cups to Taekwoon. 

"I'm very intelligent as is C3PO, but I'm also very cute like R2D2. This is a true dilemma." 

"Your overconfidence is scaring me." Wonshik chuckled and handed him the the C3PO cup. "And I am the cute one here." 

Taekwoon grinned and took a sip at his coffee. Wonshik sat down next to him and did the same. 

"You changed haven't you Leo?" 

"Do you mean I changed as in I talk more now? I'm not much of little quiet kid from before anymore." 

"You sure are not my little Leo anymore." Wonshik messed up Taekwoon’s hair playfully. The other man reached up to swat Wonshik’s hand away. 

"I remember when I was shorter than you. Now I'm taller than you." Taekwoon fixed his with his free hand. 

"I think you are taking these three millimeters too seriously." Wonshik grinned and put his cup down on the table in front of the couch. 

"Shut up Leo and Ravi!" Hakyeon's loud screech was heard from his bedroom. 

"I guess the prince finally woke up from his wet dream with Min." Wonshik rolled his eyes. 

"Should we mess with him." Taekwoon suggested and set his cup next to Wonshik's. 

"Great minds think alike don't they?" 

Taekwoon cleared his throat and began to talk purposely loudly. "Hey Ravi, I'm thinking of taking a dance class." 

"Oh Really?" Wonshik exaggerated his interest. 

"Yeah. There is this one class with a really attractive girl as the dance instructor. She has a cute face, short hair and a smoking hot body." Taekwoon basically yelled in the direction to Hakyeon's room. 

"Oh I think you're talking about one of our forensic scientist." Wonshik said. 

Hakyeon’s door opened and he stomped out of his room carrying one of his blue bed pillows. He mentally shot Wonshik and sprinted at full speed to him ready to destroy him. He then began to repeatedly hit Wonshik with the pillow. 

"Stop. Listening. To. Me. When. I. Sleep." When he heard Taekwoon snort in amusement, he glared at him and continued to hit Wonshik. "This. Is. For. Taekwoon. Because. I. Can't. Hit. Him. Myself." 

After more of trying his hardest to beat Wonshik to a pulp with a pillow, Hakyeon went back to his room as if nothing happened. After that little incident, Wonshik And Taekwoon continued to talked more about their past. 

Wonshik felt a strong pang of guilt when Taekwoon told him he was adopted three times before and all those families gave him back. When he left him, Taekwoon’s life didn’t get better until he was seventeen and was finally adopted by the HoD’s wife who was now away on a business trip. Taekwoon said he is now really happy with his family and feels really loved by both parents. Before they realized it, it was already past two in the morning.

“I should be getting home now.” Taekwoon stood up and stretched his arms.

“I don’t think it’s safe for you to drive home this late.” Wonshik expressed as he got up himself.

“What do you mean? I’m a safe diver.” Taekwoon facial expression was telling Wonshik that he was serious.

“I’m not worried for you, Im worried for all the stray cats you might hit.” Wonshik picked up the now empty coffee cups and headed towards the kitchen. 

“So what, do I just stay here?” Taekwoon questioned as he followed Wonshik. 

“Yeah, I’ll call your father and tell him you're going to stay at my place.” Wonshik explained placed the cups in the sink. 

Taekwoon nodded in understandment.. 

“You can sleep on my bed and I’ll sleep on the floor.” Wonshik added. 

“Then can I borrow some clothes?” Taekwoon asked.

“Yeah, look in my room and put on anything you like.” Wonshik answered and watched Taekwoon leave to his room. 

Wonshik took out his phone to call the HoD; hopefully he was still awake. The HoD answered and Wonshik explained that Taekwoon was with him and will be staying overnight at his house.

“I can send someone to get him.” The HoD offered.

“No, it’s okay sir.” Wonshik denied.

“Okay, just make sure he comes to work with you. It’s his first day tomorrow.” 

“Yes sir and goodnight.” Wonshik hanged up and walked towards his room.

He noticed Hakyeon’s door was opened so he walked over to close it. He peeked inside to see a sleeping Hakyeon hugging his giant stuffed One Piece character Tony Tony Chopper. He walked over to his room about to scare Taekwoon but he noticed how Taekwoon was already asleep on his bed. The lights were already turned off, but he didn't want to wake up Taekwoon by turning them on.

Wonshik couldn’t help but stare at the boy for a while. He was honestly so fond of him. It made him so excited seeing Taekwoon wearing his clothes and sleeping in his bed, it was almost cute. His tanktop let Taekwoon’s arms to be exposed. Wonshik did have to admit he had nice muscles on his arms. A small part off his tummy also peeked out from the bottom. From what Wonshik could see, Taekwoon had been working out his abs too, along with his arms. The blanket stopped right at his waist and Wonshik noticed that Taekwoon seemed cold. Wonshik walked over to him and pulled his blanket up to his shoulder. 

Wonshik then quietly walked over to closet and pulled out the four extra blankets and pillow. He spread three them out on the floor and lied down on them pulling the extra one over him. He tuned on his side to face Taekwoon. Taekwoon fluttered his eyes opened and smiled when he saw Wonshik staring at him. Something about Taekwoon looking at him made Wonshik heart beat faster. 

“Goodnight Ravi.” Taekwoon quietly, then closed his eyes.

“Night, Leo.”


	6. A Thickening Plot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realize that this chapter was slower than the others, but writers block hit us really hard this past week. Sorry.   
> Neither I nor Andrea own any recognizable characters in this work

Wonshik woke up, gazing at a sleeping Taekwoon. It felt as if yesterday was all a dream, like it never happened. He was so happy to have his Leo back and hoped Leo could forgive him for leaving. 

Wonshik got up and began to fold up his blankets and put away his pillows. He checked the time, it was 7:36, so they had almost an hour and a half to get ready for work. 

Wonshik pushed Taekwoon's shoulder in an attempt to wake him up. Wonshik noticed that Taekwoon drooled a bit in his sleep. He swabbed the saliva from the corner of Taekwoon's mouth and wiped it on his pants. Taekwoon couldn't help but to grin and wake up. 

"Wonshik! My head hurts! Make me coffee!" Hakyeon yelled from his room causing Wonshik to turn around and not see that Taekwoon had already woken up. 

"It's not my fault you drank so much!" 

"Why didn't you stop me!" 

"Shut up and I'll make your damn coffee!" Wonshik rolled his eyes as he walked out of his room and into the kitchen. 

"Thank you." Hakyeon chirped like a little kid who got what he wanted. 

Wonshik grabbed a random cup from the top cabinet. He filled it with water and put it in the microwave. 

"You deserve microwaved hot water." Wonshik muttered to himself as he pressed the one minute button. 

"Wow, you're such a rebel." He heard Taekwoon say behind him. 

“Is that sarcasm Leo?”

Taekwoon nodded and walked over to the dining table. He leaned back with his arms crossed. He was still wearing Wonshik’s night clothes. 

“How long have Hakyeon and you been friends?” Taekwoon asked just as Wonshik opened the microwave with one second remaining. .

Wonshik carefully took out the mug trying not to spill it over on his fingers. 

“Um, I think about two years or so now.” Wonshik put two teaspoons of their strongest instant coffee in Hakyeon’s cup. 

“One or two sugars?!” Wonshik shout to Hakyeon.

“One!” Wonshik nodded and put in a single spoonful of sugar. 

“How did you guys meet?” Taekwoon asked.

“It’s a really funny story.” Wonshik stirred the coffee with a spoon, “We both got kicked out of an internet cafe for watching porn.” 

Wonshik walked over to Hakyeon’s room with the cup. The room was very dark due to the fact that Hakyeon never opened his blinds or turned on the lights. He pushed the door open to find Hakyeon lying down with his hands on his forehead. Wonshik put down the cup on Hakyeon’s nightstand then walked over to the closed window. He then quickly opened the blinds. 

“Let there be light!” Wonshik shouted.

Hakyeon hissed comically and covered his eyes with his hand, He reached behind him for a pillow then threw it at Wonshik. 

“You missed, loser.” Wonshik dodged the pillow and walked back towards the door. “Get up. We leave in an hour.” 

Hakyeon groaned louder than before but thanked Wonshik for the coffee. 

Hakyeon was too hungover to drive and Wonshik didn't let Taekwoon drive, like he ever would again. As one can imagine, this garnered a lot of pouts. They decided to let Taekwoon call his parents personal sherfer. Once the got to the police station, they were all greeted by the female employees as always. They were especially fond of Taekwoon.

“Who’s your adorable friend, Wonshik?” One of the female employees asked. 

Before Wonshik could answer, the HoD pulled away his son away from Wonshik. 

“Don’t worry ladies, I’ll introduce him later. I promise.” The HoD assured them as he walked away with Taekwoon in the direction of his office. 

Wonshik turned to Hakyeon but he wasn’t there anymore. He must have ran off to the break room or computer room. Wonshik walked over a desk where a friend of Min worked at. She was one of the few girls in the department who Wonshik was close too, mostly because she didn't hit on him. This girl always helped Wonshik when he was in trouble with the higher authority. 

 

“Excuse me Suzy. What kind of guy does Min like?” Wonshik asked very bluntly. 

Suzy looked up at him weirdly and put down her black pen she was writing reports with. 

“What? I thought you said-” Wonshik stopped he immediately.

“No! It’s not for me.” Wonshik whispered loudly hoping no one could hear their conversation. He grabbed Suzy’s wrist and quickly pulled her into the meeting room which was empty. 

“I was working. Just because I’m smaller than you that doesn't mean you can pull me like that!” Suzy angrily pulled her wrist away from Wonshik’s grip. 

Wonshik regretted how rude and aggressive his actions were. Even though Suzy was his friend, he shouldn’t have treated her like that, or anyone in that case. 

“I’m sorry Suzy. I promise to never disrespect anyone like that, especially women.” Wonshik apologized by getting on his knees. Suzy nodded in approval and motioned Wonshik to get back up. 

“Now why are you asking about Min?” Suzy crossed her arms.

“What does Min think about Hakyeon?” Wonshik asked as he mimicked Suzy.

“Wait, is he that new guy who was drunk last night?” Wonshik nodded. “He was hitting on Min yesterday at the party and being really rude about it, so she doesn't like him right now.” 

Wonshik groaned and facepalmed himself. “He fucked up before he even had a chance. Idiot.” 

“Min is really easy going and forgiving, so how about we set them up, so they can get to know each other better.” 

“Are you sure that’s a good idea?” Wonshik slowly removed his hand from his face. 

“I’ll text you the time and place. Now, let me go back to work.” 

Before she walked out, she turned around to look at Wonshik “If you are looking for anyone, I know some people that would love to get to know you better.” 

“Go away, Suzy.” Wonshik snorted and closed the door. 

 

The HoD called everyone for a meeting again. He was going to introduce the new member of the police department, Taekwoon.

“This is my son Taekwoon. It was his party yesterday. You know, the one where most of you got drunk, took off your shirts and tried to jump into the fountain.” The HoD stared right at Hakyeon. The tech genius had the sense to look chagrined. 

Everyone then looked at Hakyeon as well. Hakyeon covered his face in embarrassment and slowly slid down in his chair. Everyone moved their attention to Taekwoon who was now situated next to his father. The boy sheepishly waved at everyone, trying his darndest to refrain from ducking under the table. 

"He will be working on the Lehoia Killer case with the investigation team. I hope you all treat him well and with an abundance of respect." The HoD gave a signal that the meeting was over. 

The agents all began to disperse, some milling about while others headed off to the break room to get more coffee. Wonshik saw several investigators giving Taekwoon dirty looks as they passed behind him, muttering about nepotism ruining the country. Wonshik glared at the agents, hyungs they may be, but they had purposely spoken loud enough for Taekwoon to hear. The younger boy was wilting in his seat, looking for all the world like a kitten left in a cardboard box in the rain. Hakyeon was watching the entire event with hard eyes and eventually shouldered his way past some dallying investigators to pull Taekwoon over to where Wonshik was leaning against the wall. 

“Being the rookie and the youngest is going to be hard. Trust me.” Wonshik assured Taekwoon of all the disrespect he’s going to go through.

They all began to discuss when and where they should hang out later until the Chief walked him and they all at once stopped talking.

“Wonshik, Taekwoon and techy one-”

“It’s Hakyeon, sir.” Hakyeon interrupted the Chief. 

The Chief rolled his eyes in annoyance “The janitors all have the day off, so the three of you have to clean up the whole office and bathrooms.” The Chief walked out and closed the door. 

“We all know he’s just lying to us about the janitors having the day off right?” Wonshik asked.

“Oh, yeah, but we sadly still have to do it.” Hakyeon respond and Taekwoon nodded along. 

“Who ever is not cleaning the bathrooms raise your hand.” Wonshik said and quickly raised his hand. Taekwon raised his as well. 

“I hate you both.” Hakyeon said as he stared to walk out. 

“It’s okay buddy. It’s not our fault you didn’t raise your hand fast enough.” Wonshik patted Hakyeon’s back.

“Don’t touch me.” Hakyeon snapped, quite irritably, and undulated his shoulder in an attempt to shove Wonshik’s hand away. 

Wonshik looked at Taekwoon and rolled his eyes “Okay. Don’t forget that bathroom cleaning supplies are in the janitor's closet.” 

______________________________________________________________________________

Wonshik’s eyes snapped open when the silence of his home was disturbed. He blearily looked at his surroundings, not quite getting what was going on before he realized his mobile phone was ringing. The screen lit up with an unfamiliar number as the chorus to a heavy pop song played. Wonshik was apprehensive about picking up his phone with strangers, always had been, but his normally sharp mind was addled with the fact that the person called in the middle of the night. A quick check to the alarm clock confirmed that it was, indeed, three in the morning. Wonshik picked up the phone and answered.

Before Wonshik could say anything, the person on the other end spoke up, “Wonshik. Come to your front door. We need to talk.”

Wonshik knew exactly who it was. He could easily recognize that deep voice from apartment 208. 

“Well, my parents always told me to not go with strangers.” 

“Stupid kid.” The person one the other end whispered, “Just get down here!”

Wonshik smiled to himself “Okay Hongbin. Just let me get dressed first.” 

Wonshik went to his closest to put on a jacket since it was quite chilly at this hour. He walked out of his room and looked over at Hakyeon's closed door. He didnt hear the usual sounds of Hakyeon’s video games or yelling at other young players. Poor guy must have been exhausted from cleaning all five bathrooms in the police building today, but luckily he has the day off tomorrow and can play all the RPGs his heart desires. He then turned to look at the living room. He was hoping, in the back of his mind, that Taekwoon was staying over again but sadly, the rest of the house was empty of all signs of the cattish boy. 

He walked out of the apartment complex but not before greeting the half asleep security guard. He saw Hongbin sitting on the edge of the sidewalk with his back turned to him. Wonshik hopped off the last step on the stairs causing Hongbin to turn his head to him. 

“There you are you stupid kid.” Hongbin stood up and shook hands with Wonshik. 

“You woke up this stupid kid up at three in the morning. What is so important that you had to tell me at this hour?” Wonshik asked as he yawned while stretching his arms. 

“It’s about the offer you made me.” Hongbin began to walk away so Wonshik followed.

“So you will help us?” Wonshik asked eagerly. 

“No. I don’t want to be affiliated with the police. I’m also disappointed you are on the force.” 

“Ah I see.” Wonshik was disappointed but he understood Hongbin's reason. Wonshik wondered if that was the only reason Hongbin called him down. 

“I also want to tell you the information I have on the Lehoia Killer.” Wonshik nodded, trying his hardest not to look so excited which he was. He was happy Hongbin was sharing this information with him.

"I have a theory that these heir killings are just a cover up.” 

“A cover up for what exactly?” Hongbin's theory threw Wonshik off guard. He never thought of that being a possibility. 

“I don’t know. This killer could be Korea’s biggest drug lord for all I know.” 

“But what makes you think that the murders are just a cover up?” Wonshik wasn't sure about this theory at all. 

“Because my brother was killed and I wasn't!” Hongbin shouted which scared Wonshik quite a bit. This sudden burst of emotion was very eerie for Wonshik especially if it was coming from Hongbin, who seemed emotionally stable for the most part. 

By this time they were already in the park next to an empty soup shop. Wonshik spotted a bench near by and slowly led Hongbin to it. They both sat down and began to talk. 

“Park Hyo Shin from the Shin Works company right?.” Wonshik suspected that victim had a deep connection to Hongbin. 

“He was such a sweet and kindhearted person. He was the last person in my family. Our parents both died two years prior. We were both Heirs to my father’s company. If the Lehoia Killer murders Heirs why wasn’t I killed?” Hongbin seemed to be asking himself more than asking Wonshik. 

“Don't you think it was because you weren’t the CEO?” 

“I was the CEO.” 

“The police files said that your brother was the CEO.” 

“The police know nothing about me or my company. We were both CEOs. Hyoshin was just more outgoing than me. He was more famous, more of a public figure. That's why I think it was all a cover up for something else.” 

“Why are you telling me this now? And why me of all people? You know how much the rest of the investigators don’t like me, so you’re doing yourself no favors by telling me.” Wonshik put himself down once again. 

“I’m telling you this because, up until now, there have been no truly trustworthy people on the team. All those other guys have their own agendas and ulterior motives. I waited to see if you were different and you are. You stole my keys and broke into my house. I was impressed.”

“How do you know I’m not secretly working toward my own goals too?” Wonshik asked defiantly. Hongbin snorted. 

“Please. If you had some devious ulterior motive you wouldn’t have let someone so close to you join the team, let alone two. None of the other investigators have any personal connections to anyone else on the team. They’re all working for the money and the glory. You just let that weird techy and kitty boy join.” 

“How do you know so much?” 

“I’m not telling you.”

“Okay, okay but if you don’t I promise I will break into your house.” Wonshik tried to threaten Hongbin. 

“I have no valuables to steal so go ahead. The only thing you’ll find is some moderately priced frying pans.” Hongbin smiled. 

"I will create a mess so big that you will make you cry in agony." 

"Okay, yeah, don't do that. Shin Works was just a cover for what we really were." Hongbin’s eye widened, a clear sign that he hadn’t meant to say it like that.

"What?" Wonshik was really confused. What else could an amusement park and toy manufacture be?

"Oh. Look at the time. You should be sleeping." Hongbin stood up and began to walk away from Wonshik. 

"You woke me up! And what were you saying about Shin Works?" Wonshik got up and went after the other man.

"I didn’t say anything. Now go home stupid kid." Hongbin shooed him away.

Wonshik gave up. He knew the man wouldn't say anything else anymore. I guess he has to look up Shin Works now. He walked back to the bench where he found a piece of paper. It read ‘June 6, 3:00 A.M. Your friend Ken’s place :)’

“How does he even know Ken?” Wonshik asked himself as he crushed the paper and put it in his pocket. Resolving to cross that bridge when he got to it, Wonshik returned to his apartment to catch the rest of the night’s sleep.


	7. Another Murder. And Another On the Way?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this one took a while to write. I apologize for the delay, but writer's block can be a bitch sometimes.

When Wonshik awoke it was to the sound of his phone ringing again, this time with the ringtone he set for the chief. The clock read 9:00, which meant that Wonshik was terribly late and the chief was probably calling to tan his hide about it. Wonshik picked up the call and was greeted with the chief’s irate voice, bringing with it all the feelings of terror normally evoked by a vengeful spirit or something of the same manner. 

“Kim Wonshik, where are you? I am just about done with all of your nonsense! We need you on sight now. Lehoia has struck again and we need as many investigators as we can get. Taekwoon just left to pick you up so you had better be ready.” With that, the chief hung up. 

Wonshik cursed and hurriedly finished his morning rituals. Then the memory of Taekwoon's driving came to mind. Wonshik wasn't the religious type but this would be a good time to pray a bit. Before Wonshik could actively get down on his knees, he heard the honk of a car horn and winced. His fate was sealed and he could only hope to survive with his life intact, nevermind his dignity. Wonshik gathered his wallet and house keys before making sure all the windows were locked and exiting his apartment, turning off the lights as he left. He found Taekwoon in the front of the building, parked by the curb and tried to walk as slowly as he could. His friend looked irked and an irked Taekwoon was never a good thing, especially if he was behind the wheel of a car. Wonshik gave his friend a nervous smile as he eased himself into the passenger seat of the car, pulling the seatbelt tight and making sure it locked for good measure. Taekwoon didn’t look amused with his friend’s terrible chronological habits, but didn’t say anything beyond, “You, idiot.”

With Leo’s driving ability and the pressure of another case spurring them on, the pair reached the crime scene in record time, remarkably not killing any pedestrians. The setup was the same as before, as Wonshik noticed, his mind descending into investigator mode. The tents were sterilized and the forensics team was just getting ready to enter the one pitched over the body, because there was obviously a body. Lehoia was dramatic if not anything else. Wonshik took careful notice of all the surroundings, including the group of angry investigators on their way over to meet him. Taekwoon had already killed the engine and gotten out, so Wonshik couldn’t make an escape. The chief arrived first and thanked Taekwoon before turning his attention to a sheepish Wonshik.

“You foolish boy! This is the second time you were late for an emergency call! All processes have been stalled because we had to wait for you!” The man yelled.

“I’m really sorry, sir. I was woken up really early in the morning and it disturbed my sleep schedule. You see, there was this guy from the previous-”

“I don’t want to hear any excuses, no matter how valid they are. You need to make this case your first priority, like your fellow investigators have. Even Hakyeon got here before you and you two live together!”

Wonshik bowed.

“I’m really very sorry, sir. It won’t happen again I promise.” The chief scoffed at that.

“Well, since your word can no longer be trusted on face value, the next time you are late for a crime scene investigation like this, you will be fired and blacklisted. Do you understand?”

“Y-yes, sir.”

With that, the senior investigators roughly brushed past Wonshik and headed to the body tent. As he passed the younger man, one of the more bold agents pulled Wonshik aside and harshly whispered in his ear.

“I don’t care if your grandmother died in the middle of the night and her funeral is the next day. If the next day is a murder day like this one, you better apologize to your family and bring your granny a big bouquet of flowers the day after because you are coming to the investigation. If you mess up again, I will personally make sure that you suffer, not just lose your job. I’m sick of you always showing up late and walking around like you’ve been here your whole life.” 

The agent walked away as if he hadn’t just threatened someone on his team, leaving Wonshik to gape after him. Taekwoon walked up to his friend, having already donned the required gear for corpse examination. All that could be seen of him was his hair, eyes, and the shoulders of his sweater. The long, thick apron and sanitary wader pants covered everything else. Wonshik would have laughed had he not been threatened a minute earlier.

“What happened, Ravi?” Leo asked.

“Nothing, Leo. He just wanted me to try to be earlier next time is all. Nothing I haven’t heard before.” Wonshik replied, lying through his teeth. He then forced a smile. “Let’s go look at what Lehoia left for us this time. It’s always something creative. Hey, do you think that the forensics people will throw up again?”

Wonshik walked away to pick up his sanitary clothing, hoping to avoid talking about how the event unsettled him, but was stopped by Leo gripping his shoulder. The cattish boy had a surprisingly strong grip. 

“Ravi- yah. You can’t fool me anymore. Kwon-hyung said something to you.”

“It’s nothing, Leo. Just a little threat between co-workers, you know? The normal competition. Now we should probably join the others in the tent or you’ll be scolded for being late too.” 

“Are you sure it was nothing?” Leo asked. Ravi couldn’t help patting the other boy’s head. 

“I’m fine, Leo-yah.”

“Okay, Ravi-yah.” 

Wonshik finally got his gear on and entered the body tent. Thankfully, the senior officers were ignoring him and no one mentioned his late arrival. The forensics team was gathered on one side of the body and the investigations team on the other. The Head Surgeon took a deep breath to calm herself before yanking the blue sheet off of the body. 

Everyone was confused. This did not look like something Lehoia would do. There were no excessive blood splatters or dismembered body parts. No organs were lying beside the body and the corpse itself didn’t look like an animal mauled it. The face was intact, with the hair meticulously groomed and light makeup applied to the skin with an expert hand. The body was clothed in a fine suit, instead of bare like the previous victims. The only thing remotely connecting this body to the others left by Lehoia was the note resting in the body’s hands, arranged to lie on his chest. The surgeon donned latex gloves and slid the letter from the cold fingers, handing it to the chief. The chief read the words, written in perfect calligraphy like usual, with a growing pit of fear in his stomach. His unease was evident to his team, who began to grow wary. The note was not elaborate or poetic like the others. In fact, it resembled something a teenager would send to his crush. 

Present for you. Please open it. - Lehoia

Wonshik had the surgeons unclothe the corpse, since they were the only ones technically allowed to do so, and was met with smooth, unmarred skin. He was silently glad that this body wasn’t too gruesome. It was Taekwoon’s first investigation after all. The rest of the investigation team gathered around. 

“Agent Kim. Why did you have the body stripped? There could be valuable fingerprints on the fabric and they could have been smudged.” The chief said.

“Well, Lehoia said to open our ‘present’. It’s pretty clear that the only way we’ll ever get anywhere with the investigation is to cut the body open.” Wonshik said as he gestured for the surgeons to get started. 

An assistant swabbed the body for any DNA and sent the samples back to the lab before the surgeons prepared the cadaver for a post- mortem autopsy. The skin was sanitized to rid it of any possible planted contact acid and the lines were drawn. Everyone held their breath as the scalpel came closer to contact with the body, all developing their own theories about what they would find. The scalpel split the skin with no problem, but something was off. The flesh parted too easily, even for a surgical knife. There was no layer of fat to work past, even though the victim was bloated in the stomach. The surgeon hesitated, looking to the chief for approval to continue. The man nodded, not understanding what was wrong. The senior officers didn’t see anything wrong with the operation. But Wonshik noticed. Something was inside. A quick glance at Taekwoon saw him staring at the body with an unreadable expression. Wonshik opened his mouth to say something, a warning, but it was already too late. The scalpel was dragged down the length of the corpse’s stomach, releasing whatever was inside. People screamed and some ran from the tent. Wonshik felt bile rise in the back of his throat and his co-workers didn’t look any better. 

Maggots. Maggots and insect larvae spilled from the corpse, all of them still wriggling with life. There could have been a thousand maggots, covered in blood and bits of organ tissue. They all wriggled out of the open body cavity and into the grass, looking like a pink and white blob as they spread. Some adult insects took flight, buzzing around the tent before escaping through the open flap. When all of the bugs had left the body cavity, the investigators moved closer. The maggots were cleared away for testing by very disgusted lab assistants. The investigators could see that there were still unhatched insect eggs latched onto the inner walls of the body, with the dead bodies of adult insects next to them. The organs were gone, presumably eaten away by the insects and maggots in their search for food. The incision had been so easy to make because many of the maggots had burrowing into the stomach lining and eaten it away before devouring the pad of flesh covering the soft organs and liquefying the fat there. The neat, uniform holes from the larvae’s mouths littered the body in clusters, some of them reaching almost to the skin. 

There was no blood. Absolutely none to be seen besides what was on the maggots. That had been consumed as well by the host of ticks and fleas the investigators saw when the surgeons split open the limbs next. They were living in the bones, sucking away at the marrow before exiting through holes drilled in the joints by other bugs. The ticks and fleas were fat with the victim’s blood and were collected for testing. 

They were about to clean up the crime scene and head back to the office for debriefing when Taekwoon asked to touch the body. 

“What is it?” Wonshik asked. The rest of the team halted the clean up to watch Taekwoon.

“We missed something, Ravi-yah.” Leo murmured as he rolled up his sleeve.

Taekwoon reached into the intact esophagus and pulled out an airtight, waterproof bag, one used by the department to contain evidence. It was smeared in bodily fluids. The chief patted him on the back. 

“Well done, Agent Jung. Now open the bag and let’s see what’s inside.” Wonshik felt a little bitter that the team warmed up to Taekwoon so easily. 

The bag was opened to reveal a small card made of thick, creamy white paper. The words were written in what the investigators had come to recognize as Lehoia’s letters, but with green ink instead of red or black and using a normal pen. 

I hope you received my present well. I’m preparing another one for you now.-Lehoia

“You two.” The Chief point two fingers towards Wonshik and Taekwoon, “Drive back to the office and look for any possible next victims. We might have a chance to save this one.”

“But sir, it would be better if I stayed here to examine the corpse further.”

“It would have been better if you arrived earlier.” The Chief sassed Wonshik and walked away in the direction of the other team members. 

Wonshik had the urge to just yell and give the Chief the middle finger but he knew Taekwoon would strongly disapprove. The car ride to the office was dangerous as usual and Wonshik vowed to himself to get his license as soon as he possibly could.

When they walked in, they found Hakyeon pacing back and forth in front of the receptionist’s desk where Suzy was working. He was ruffling his hair in frustration with his hand and was startled when the door closed.

“Why do you look like you did that one time we went bungee jumping?” 

“I told you to never bring that up again.”

“I told him that his date with Min is in two days.” 

"Place and time?” Wonshik placed his crossed arms on the receptionist's table. 

“Are you encouraging her?!” Hakyeon stopped pacing at shouted at Wonshik

“The fancy restaurant two blocks away and at 7 pm." 

"Perfect. I owe you one Suzy." 

"Yeah I know, so don't be surprised when I ask you to take care of my cat for a week while I go on a trip with my boyfriend." 

"Oh, Mekal? Yeah, she was very well behaved," Wonshik and Suzy began to have a causal conversation until Hakyeon finally realized they planned the date together. 

"Did you two plan this together?!" Hakyeon shouted, very puzzled. 

"Yeah." Wonshik and Suzy turned their eyes to him and said in unison. 

"Taekwoon, did you have anything to do with this?" Hakyeon glare at Taekwoon who was still near the door.

Taekwoon put his hands up in surrender and slowly shook his head. 

"If you ever move out, call me. I'll probably not have a roommate by then." Hakyeon stomped out of the building furious. 

"What are you saying? The apartment is mine and you don't even pay rent."

Before looking on the computer for any missing people that fit the Lehoia Killer's criteria, Wonshik and Taekwoon went to the forensics department. 

Ms. Bom was at her desk when the duo walked in. She was on her computer with fingers one the arrow, x, and skill keys with vindictive fury. It seemed that she was playing Riven and was destroying her opposition with a passion. 

"What would the boss think about you playing a video game instead of writing reports." Wonshik teased and jumped onto one of the chairs in front of Ms. Bom's desk. 

"What do you want child?" 

"I am a grown man." 

"Last week I saw you run around with a balloon saying you could fly." 

"I was probably under the influence and would like to claim the fifth on whatever happened that night."

“We don’t live in America.”

“I’m American at heart. Shouldn’t that count for something?”

"What do you want?" Bom rolled her eyes. 

"I want the pictures of the recent murder that were probably already sent to you." 

"No." 

"May we please have a copy of the pictures from the recent murder." Taekwoon asked this time. 

"Oh, yes. Of course." 

"What the hell!"

"He is much more polite and so much cuter." Bom commented as she used her computer.

Sadly, Wonshik could not deny how cute he found Taekwoon. It took a while for all the pictures to print but once they were finished, Bom put them together with a paper clip and handed them to Taekwoon. 

"This is something I'm not suppose to do, so if anyone asks, just say a spy got in and stole copies. This never happened, okay?" Bom explained then proceeded to push them out of her office. 

Thought the window door, Wonshik saw her rush back to her chair and continue playing the video game on her computer. 

"Leo, can you check the missing people reports? I want to get some coffee to wake me up." Wonshik asked a favor and Taekwoon happily nodded in response. 

Wonshik walk over the the employees’ break room to get some of the strongest instant coffees. When he opened the door, he saw Hakyeon lying on the cheap couch with his face down. His legs were hanging off the other side while his arms were probably falling asleep under him. Hakyeon was the image of dejection. 

"Hey, buddy." Wonshik hesitantly spoke as if he was talking to a depressed stray puppy who just got separated from its owner.

"You didn't have to set up a date like that. It felt like you think I can't possibly get a girl on my own." Hakyeon mumbled with his head still against the seat of the couch.

Wonshik pulled a chair next to couch where Hakyeon's head was and began to slowly pet Hakyeon's silky and smooth black hair. 

"Min is not being forced to go. Suzy said she really likes you and she thinks you're cute." Wonshik knew it was a straight up lie, but he didn't like see his friend this sad. A small innocent lie wouldn't hurt him. 

"Suzy and I will be there too so it won't be technically a date. It will be more of a group outing in which one half of the group will leave early using some made up stupid excuse." 

"Promise you'll come and not miss it like other times?" 

"Yes promise. By the way, why are you still here? It's your day off." 

"Oh yeah. I should be playing video games. Later Wonshik, I'll see you at home." 

"Wanna make me dinner in celebration of your first date?" 

"Haha, no."


	8. Team Bonding and Potential Target Found

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the newest chapter and the plot starts to thicken. More cameos will be made by other members of the K-pop society.

It was the early morning of Friday, June 6. Wonshik made sure to nap right after work just to be sure to get enough rest. Hongbin told him to meet at Ken's cafe. 

It was 2:30 A.M and Wonshik was ready to head out. He slowly closed his bedroom door in hopes of not waking hakyeon up. But, to his surprise, Hakyeon was wide awake in the living room. He was slouched on the couch channel surfing with the only source of light coming from the television. 

"Why are you not sleeping?" Wonshik leaned against the side of the couch while looking at the channel Hakyeon stopped on.

It was a drama. The generic rich guy falls for poor girl. Dialogue was quite cringe worthy but the story itself was mediocre. Wonshik now knew what was happening, Hakyeon was anxious about his date. Hakyeon only watches drama, television in general, when he is worried about something. Wonshik would have comfort him that instant but he didn't have time for that. Any new leads from Hongbin were more important right now. 

"Why are you not sleeping?" Hakyeon dropped the remote and gazed up at Wonshik. 

"I need to go buy a snack." Wonshik couldn't find a better excuse. 

"We have snacks here. Why don't you tell me where are you really going?" 

Wonshik silently walked over to the door and put his hand over the door nob. Hakyeon soffed loudly and crossed his arms. 

"Are you really not going to tell me?" 

Wonshik didn't respond. He just quickly opened the door and walked out. The one thing Wonshik couldn't deal with was arguments. Especially ones with close friends. 

Wonshik walked to Ken's cafe with no trouble. The lights shined brightly compared to the other closed and dark shops. Wonshik saw through the window, Ken and Hongbin having a conversation with each other with a sense of ease. For two people who just met, they seemed pretty close. Once entering, Wonshik was greeted by Ken, who offered him a drink, on the house. 

"I feel like you're just playing with my heart now." Wonshik commented, earning a laugh from Hongbin. 

While Ken went to go make Wonshik's beverage, Wonshik pulled a chair out and sat diagonal from Hongbin. 

Hongbin was in his usual black and depressing looking attire. Although he gave off an intimidating aura, he drank his coffee with such a child-like air about him, projecting an innocence and aegyo factor that undermined the dark clothing. It was adorable. 

"What do you want to tell me?" 

"Can’t a man just talk with his other friends?"

'Friends, huh?' Wonshik thought. 

"Of course." Wonshik paused, "When it's not in the middle of the night." 

"I see your point." Hongbin slowly placed his mug on the small plate and sighed. “I am almost sure I know who will be Lehoia's new victim. He’s an heir again, just a kid, but he’s the youngest potential target so far. We can’t do anything about the victim Lehoia has already captured, but we could save this kid if we increase police attention around his home, school, and the areas he frequents with his friends in his home town.” Wonshik nodded, gesturing for Hongbin to continue as he sipped his own coffee.

This conversation didn't entertain Ken, so he just decided to clean up in the back after he gave Wonshik his drink. The less Ken knew about the Lehoia Killer case the better for himself. 

“His name is Han Sanghyuk. His parents own a large fashion company overseas and he is very down to earth for the sole heir to so much money.”

"Are you sure he is the next victim?" 

"He will be. He's bait for the piranha, Lehoia." 

"Bait? You're actually planning to use a kid’s life as bait? Isn't that too inhuman?" 

"Lehoia's killings are inhuman. The possible death of one or the certain death of many. Which one is worth more?" 

"How about no deaths?" 

"Don't fool yourself. Be realistic." 

"Where can we find this kid? Which city does he live in?" 

"That's the most difficult part. He has ran away from home about 4 days ago. Last he used his card was to take out the equivalent of 120 US dollars in cash won from an atm just outside of Seoul. He is somewhere in the city and we must find him before Lehoia does." 

"Seoul is a big city with so many people. How do you expect us to-" 

Before Wonshik could finish, the front door flung open with the ring of the small bell above. A teenage boy, carrying a stuffed messenger bag, rushed in and ran to the back where Ken was cleaning. The boy knelt down behind the counter and popped his head out to watched the door closely, as if waiting for someone.

Hongbin and Wonshik watched as Ken slowly tapped the boy's shoulder but only received a loud shush. 

A thin middle aged man ran into the cafe with a broom in his hand. He was wearing a store uniform with the name of the liquor store three blocks away from here and a name tag reading, Yang Suk. He was breathing hard and had an angry look on his face. Upon seeing him, the mysterious teen ducked his head behind the counter again with astonishing speed. 

"Are you looking for a for a teenage boy?" Hongbin asked. Yang Suk nodded. 

"Let me guess, Yangsuk. You are a store clerk and the boy just stole a bag full of goods from your store." Another nod. Hongbin nodded back and glanced at Wonshik out of the corner of his eye, signalling him to be quiet.

“Well he’s not here so you should leave before you disturb the peace and ruin the cafe’s business for the night.” Hongbin said, drawing a huff of outrage from the clerk. 

“Parents these days, failing to teach their kids to respect their elders. Are you blind, boy?” The clerk said. Hongbin cracked a smile, but it had far too many teeth to be an amicable one. 

“And I suppose your parents taught you to do well in school and not to skip out, but I suppose you didn’t listen to them, did you?” Hongbin said. 

“Why you! I’ll have you know that I graduated from one of the top universities in Korea with a law degree. And you’re one to talk about disappointing your parents? Look at yourself! All that dark clothing and the hanging out at a shady cafe in the middle of the night.” Hongbin scoffed, a smirk growing on his face, and looked sideways, adjusting his coffee mug before proceeding to verbally slay the man. 

“That’s all bullshit, what you said about graduating from university, and we both know it. If you really had graduated from as prestigious a school as you said you did, you would have been snatched up by law firms and courthouses all over the city, seeing as how they are always in need of new workers. But you haven’t and are working a dead end job in a 24 hour convenience store in one of the lowest paying positions, a clerk. You are middle aged and the age frame in which you should have graduated university is long gone. You try to bluff it out and tell your friends that you were too good for any of the firms to accept you because you were the only one among them to not go to college and the rest of them have successful careers. Your eyes are shifty, indicating that you are a twitchy man and always have to look for an escape exit in case your bluff gets called and you have to make a quick getaway, like now. You want to catch a petty thief, but I have told you that he’s not here. Your temper is quick and you couldn’t walk away when you had the chance.” Hongbin stood to his full height, easily dwarfing the now sweating man. The clerk tried for one last attempt.

“Well you may have called my bluff, but I still have a wife and you’re still just a punky delinquent.” Hongbin scoffed again.

“You should know that I am a consultant for the police department, more specifically the investigation branch and my partner, who is one of their top agents, and I were meeting here to discuss the terms of the newest murder case. I’m sure you’ve heard of him. His name is Lehoia and he’s prowling for his next victim. You’ve seen the news. Remember how gruesome his murders are? Yeah, that’s right. We were in the middle of planning his capture when you barged in here and decided to raise a stink. You’re guilty of interfering with police affairs and you may have doomed the next victim to a horrible, agonizing end at Lehoia’s hands because you have delayed us. That death will not be our fault, but yours.” Hongbin got up in the deeply intimidated man’s face and said. “The kid’s not here. You should leave.”

The clerk hurriedly made his exit, tripping on his own feet on the way. Just as he was opening the door, so close to freedom, Hongbin turned over his shoulder and added something, almost like an afterthought. 

“By the way, you don’t have a wife. At least, not anymore. There is a ring shaped indent on your wedding finger where the skin is paler than the rest. I’d hazard a guess and say that your sour mood is caused by your wife coming to her senses and leaving a vile man such as yourself. Good night, hyung.” The title was added almost as an insult. 

The clerk all but ran out the door. Wonshik turned to Hongbin.

“How did you go from sipping your coffee in one of the most childish poses I’ve ever seen to reducing a grown man to near tears?” Wonshik asked. Hongbin shrugged.

“You don’t survive as Park Hyo Shin’s brother without knowing how to deal with people” He replied. 

The kid chose that moment to pop his head up from behind the counter and dragged the rest of his body with it. Ken immediately grabbed a hold of the young boy's right ear and led him to the table where the duo was. The boy sat in Ken's original and grabbed a hold of Hongbin's hand right after. 

"Thank you a million times, hyung." 

Hongbin quickly pulled his hand back and shook his head.

"Hyung? I only saved your ass because the clerk had an awful attitude. I would have thrown you to him just like a raw piece of meat to a hungry lion."

"Oh..." The boy slouched and his let his arms hang by his side. 

He looked to sad for Wonshik's liking. Wonshik kicked Hongbin's leg under the table then turned his attention to the gloomy looking boy. 

"What is your name? I'm Wonshik, that's Hongbin, and the guy behind you is Ken." 

"And tell us why that rude clerk was chasing you?" Ken added. 

"My name is Hyuk and this is the reason I was being chased." Hyuk pulled up his bag and spilled all the contents onto the table. There was uncooked ramen, bags candies and canned beverages of all kinds.

"You're a thief?!" Ken shouted, scared and surprised.

"Impressive." Hongbin smirked as he snatched one of the candies to eat. 

Hyuk smiled greatly once hearing Hongbin's complement. 

"Don't encourage the boy!" Ken shouted as he quickly took away the candy from Hongbin's hand and threw it back into the pile. 

"Why are you stealing from a convenience store. Where are your parents?" Wonshik asked as he stared at the pile of candy. 

"Oh my parents? Well they're kinda not alive anymore." 

Orphan. Wonshik couldn't stand a child with no one to love him. Being around Orphans taught him how much children need someone to love them and care for them. 

"Poor kid." Ken said exactly what Wonshik was thinking. He walked over Hyuk and placed his hand on his shoulder, "Where are you staying at? Do you have a home?" 

Hyuk looked down at his hands which laid on the table. He fiddled his thumbs and began to sniffle, as if he was on the verge of crying. 

"No. When my parents died our landlord kicked me out. I couldn't even finish High School. I was an honor student now I'm stealing from small stores." By now Hyuk had his head down and weeping loudly. 

"Don't cry Hyuk. Would you like to stay with me? I have an extra bedroom. I live right above the cafe and you can help out for some pocket money." Ken offered as he rubbed the crying boy's back. 

"Th-Thank you. I'm so grateful." Hyuk grabbed Ken's hand with both of his and began to shake is rapidly. Wonshik was surprised Ken's hand didn't fall off after. 

From the corner of his eye, Wonshik saw saw Hongbin inhale deeply, rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. Wonshik did not understand what his problem was. 

Ken and Hyuk left immediately after and Hongbin offered Wonshik a ride back home as a sorry for all the times they met in the middle of the night. They got into his expensive Jet black car. The car look so beautiful that Wonshik was ready to kiss it. It took a while for Wonshik to actually get in the car because of how much time he spent fondling the poor vehicle. 

"Stop touching my baby and get in!" Hongbin yelled as he honked because Wonshik literally had his whole body over the hood of the car. 

"Can I call her the bat mobile?" Wonshik asked after he buckled his seat belt. 

"She does have links to police radio." Hongbin smile as he turned on the ignition. 

Wonshik jumped excitedly in his chair. Wonshik had this tendency to geek out when is comes to Comic books or Star Wars. When they almost reached Wonshik's apartment building, Hongbin spoke up. 

"You know that kid, Suk?" 

"It's Hyuk. You just met him less than an hour ago and you already forgot his name?" 

"Okay! Hyuk! He has you and Ken wrapped around his fingers." 

"What are you saying?" 

" It’s clear that his ability to act and prey on the sympathy others naturally afford him because of his age is one of his biggest weapons. He was lying about his family. I need to find out who he really is. I'll ask around to see if anyone knows our little Hyukie." 

Now that Hongbin mentioned it, Wonshik did find something off when Hyuk described his situation. The way he said his parents were dead so bluntly and without emotion was nothing like a kid. It called for more investigation but Wonshik was being too pressured by Kwong to go off on one of his own jaunts again and had to trust Hongbin enough to investigate for him. They pulled up in front of Wonshik’s apartment and he exited the car, bidding goodbye to Hongbin before entering and preparing for bed.


	9. A Date and Disaster

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is another chapter. This fanfiction as also been posted on Asian fanfics for those who prefer to read there and the response has been great. Once again, I dealt with the crime scene stuff and the wonderful Andrea was responsible for the dialogue and deep drama.

“How do I look?” Hakyeon asked Wonshik from where he was standing in front of the bathroom mirror, straightening his blazer lapels. He turned from left to right, checking himself from every angle 

Wonshik, who was leaning against the door frame in a pair of sweatpants and a plain t-shirt with generic brand logo, sighed for what seemed to be the thousandth time and pulled his friend’s hands away from his jacket. Hakyeon had been fussing over himself for the past hour, trying to make sure everything was perfect for his date. 

"It is just a double date. Two people getting to know each other while two other friends awkwardly watch." Wonshik crossed his arms as he got off the wall. 

"No! It's not just a date. This woman could be my soulmate, future wife, and mother to Chamin. I must look decent in order to impress this goddess." 

"Chamin?" Wonshik almost choked on his own words, knowing how Hakyeon plans his future out so detailed.

"Our future daughter. She is going to be beautiful and intelligent just like her mother. She will also become a doctor." Hakyeon explained with full seriousness. 

“I am just going to change now. By the way, I am not letting Min and little Chamin move in.” Wonshik teased as he slowly turned and headed towards his room. 

"We are going to buy a home in the country!" 

Wonshik laughed at Hakyeon’s comment then entered his bedroom. Being too lazy to actually change, he fell backwards onto his bed and rested his eyes. 

“You better not be lying on that bed!” Hakyeon yelled from the other room. 

Wonshik groaned loudly and slowly dragged himself to his closet. He wasn't all that excited about this date. Yeah he was hanging out with his friends but he felt as if he should be working on the Lehoia case. Every passing day risks another person dying. He didn't have time for fun activities anymore. He must catch the killer before anything else. He grabbed a jet black casual button up long sleeved shirt and a pair of black jeans. In less than three minutes he was changed and ready. He looked in the mirror, checking out how his new bleached white, almost sliver like, hair looked. He looked slick. Mr. Sexy, as he would say. 

"I'll be waiting outside in the car! Hurry up! I’ll turn 30 by the time you finish!" Wonshik grabbed the car keys and made his way out the apartment. 

"You look handsome tonight." The elderly landlady walked out of her room while Wonshik passed by. 

"Thank you Miss." Wonshik bowed respectfully with the car keys hanging on his finger. 

"Son, be careful tonight. I heard there has been a killer around the city just scouting for victims of your age. The Le- something." The landlady showed sincere concern for Wonshik. 

Wonshik did not realize how much the population knew about the Lehoia Killer. Many parents were terrified for their older children to go out at night alone even if it was just to run to the store. The police have not put out a national warning of some sort, so Wonshik assumed it was just rumors but the rumors or not, what was being said was quite accurate. Most people wealthy families have moved their children out of the country and do not plan to bring them back until everything is resolved. 

The land may's concerned looked gave Wonshik an idea on how the whole city must be terrified of this killer as well. Mothers and fathers of young men must be worried to even let their child go out at night as well. 

"Lehoia killer?" 

"Yes! Such an odd name. Lehoia means feline is some cultures, but I wonder why the police chose such a name." 

"Who knows? I must leave now. It was nice seeing you." Wonshik pressed the elevator down button.

"And you as well, Wonshik." 

Wonshik entered the elevator, but before the doors began to close, he peered around to see if the landlady was still near by, "By the way miss, when is rent due?" 

"In two weeks, son." 

Wonshik nodded and made his way to the back of the elevator, elbows resting on the rail behind. Once the doors came together, he felt his phone vibrate in his back pocket. ‘Unknown Caller? Strange.’ Wonshik thought.

"Hello?" Wonshik hesitantly answered with a calm and low voice. 

"White hair? Really?" Hongbin’s deep but giggly voice was heard.

"Hongbin. How do you know? Where are you?" 

"I am in the comfort of my own home, and you are in a shiny elevator. Wave hello to my camera. I named it Logan." 

"This is an invasion of privacy....?" 

"You broke into my house. You are the last person that should talk about privacy to me." Wonshik couldn’t help to smile about that hectic day, but then he quickly he was being watched. 

"I see your point, but I am not the only one who lives in this apartment complex." 

"I know. The two love birds in apartment 218 did it against the wall you're leaning on right now." Wonshik could just see Hongbin with his stupid perverted smile. 

"You're sick." 

"Hey! Porn is not free! And the girl was hot..." Wonshik ended the call right after as the elevator doors opened, but his phone rang again. He quickly answered and began yell. 

"I DON'T CARE ABOUT YOUR PORN HONGBIN!" 

"I didn't know you have friends who call you to just talk about porn. Didn't think you were like that." Shit. It was Taekwoon. 

"I-I don't watch porn." Wonshik tried to save himself. 

"Mhm... I just came to call you that they have found another body. Can you go check it out? I am currently busy right now. It's only a few minutes away from you. I'll text you the location." 

"Okay. I'll be right there. Wait. Can you pick up Hakyeon and drop him off at the restaurant downtown for his date for me?" 

"Of course I can, your house is right on my way. Remember Wonshik, we must catch this killer." Taekwoon then hung up.

Wonshik received the text. He needed to get there as fast as possible but he couldn't drive. He improvised and grabbed a bike of the was not tied up. He rode it all the way to the location. 

He seemed to be the first one there. Even before the regular police. Strange. The body looked even more different than the last one. There was no police tape up, but Wonshik decided it was okay to look at the body first. 

It seemed that Lehoia was starting to transition into more normal killing weapons as there were what appeared to be little bullet holes in the body. They were placed over the stomach and the chest, typical places to shoot someone. The flesh around them was irritated and some of the holes still oozed blood, meaning the wounds were fresh. Going against all protocol, Wonshik poked the body with his index finger. Immediately, the skin began to writhe and churn, sick squelching noises coming from inside the body cavity. A sheet covered the face but Wonshik didn’t want to intrude on the deceased’s privacy any more than he had to.

 

"Disturbing." Wonshik whisper to himself as he squatted as close to the body as he could. 

"Wonshik!" Standing only a few feet away from Wonshik stood one of his fellow investigators with a gun point towards Wonshik. 

For a second, Wonshik feared for his life. The way he feared his fellow officers was horrible. 

The officers fell to the ground laughing as he dropped the gun right next to him. 

"Oh, That was priceless!" He laughed loudly, "Don't worry the gun is empty. Did you really think I would shoot you." 

Wonshik stood there unsure about his honest answer. 

"If I shot you, I would go to jail." The officers explained as he pushed himself up. 

Wonshik now saw the kind of people he was working with. It amazed him how those selfish stupid cowards were his superiors. They don't not care for anyone but themselves. 

"I see you got the call earlier than the others. They should be arriving soon." 

Soon enough, multiple police vans and unmarked SUVs arrived at the crime scene, the officers setting up the tents and tape line with stunning efficiency. In no time the body was covered up and Wonshik was standing in his protective gear waiting to examine the body. He hadn’t told anyone about the strange writhing yet. 

As normal, the flaps were pulled back and the team entered, this time with their own scalpels and evidence bags. The HoD didn’t want anyone other than the authorized members looking at the Lehoia case bodies anymore. Something about the possibility of a mole. Wonshik watched as the sheet covering the body’s face was pulled back and let out a gasp with the rest of his team. 

“Kwon-hyung” Wonshik whispered. The same man who had threatened him with suspension and discredit now lay in a bullet hole-riddled mess at his feet. 

The other agents quickly covered Kwon’s face, not wanting to look at their dead comrade any longer. They wrote down was was necessary about his facial features and moved onto the body examination as quickly as possible. Not wanting to touch the cadaver now that they knew it was their old comrade, the elder investigators stood over it, discerning what they could from sight alone. The cause of death was put down as multiple bullet holes to the torso and the suspected killer was of course put down as Lehoia. 

Wonshik’s phone rang while the investigators were discussing the case, so he quietly excused himself and answered the call. 

"Hello?" 

"WONSHIK! Come and pick up Hakyeon. He drank way too much and I have to chase after Min who ran off crying during the date." 

"Date? DATE!" 

"I thought you were suppose to come with him!?" 

"I'll be there right away." 

"Wonsh-" Wonshik ended the call before she could finish. 

He explained to the officers that it was an emergency and that he must go as soon as possible. He jumped into the nearest cab and told the driver the direction to the restaurant. Once arriving he saw an almost passed out Hakyeon slumped on the bench. It was cold but Hakyeon didn't have a jacket, just a tee shirt. In one hand he had his phone and in the other hand he had his had a halfway empty bottle of vodka. 

Wonshik slowly approached him and waited for him to speak. 

"Hey, Sir! How, how are you tonight? Cause I am just terrific! My best friend left me at the house, and I ruined my chance with yet another girl because I drink when I'm worried." 

"Hakyeo-" Wonshik spoke softly trying his hardest not to anger his friend.

"No sir! Let me finish...please." He smiled in an adorable but somewhat ominous manner. Such a surprise to Wonshik because this was his first time seeing that kind of smile on Hakyeon’s lips. Hakyeon looked away and giggled before speaking, "I have spent almost three years taking care of this accident prone bastard and keeping his stupid secret." Hakyeon looked away and giggled once again but only this time with a faint hiccup, "Do you want to know what that secret it?" He leaned in closely to Wonshik. So close to the point where Wonshik feel Hakyeon’s hot and alcohol smelling breath on his own lips. Hakyeon forgets the concept of personal space when he is under the influence. Before Wonshik could say anything in an attempt to stop him, Hakyeon unsteadily stood up on the bench with arms waving for people's attention.

"KIM WONSHIK, YES KIM AS IN THE ONE RICHEST FAMILIES IN THE KOREA KIM, HAD HIS DADDY BUY HIM A SPOT IN THE POLICE DEPARTMENT, AND NOW ALL OF YOU KNOW!" He shouted at the top of his lungs. 

"I HATE KIM WONSHIK!" Hakyeon repeated loudly as he stomped back and forth on the bench, just like a child deprived of their parents attention and throwing a tantrum for that attention. Bystanders watched but then walk away once they understood that the poor boy was drunk. One older grandmother was ready to wack Hakyeon with her cane until Wonshik politely protected his friend. 

 

Hakyeon continued this fit until he accidentally missed a step and slipped backwards, giggling as he fell back. Wonshik caught him just before his head made impact with the ground. He carried -more like dragged- him into the nearest parked taxi then got in himself. 

The next morning, Wonshik was woken up by the sound of glass shattering on a hard floor, and when he searched for his phone to check how early it was, he couldn't find it. He forced himself out of his room, still half asleep, and entered Hakyeon's room where there was much throwing happening. He found a giant black suitcase on the bed with most of Hakyeon's clothes and belongs in it. 

"Vacation?" Wonshik joked as he rested on Hakyeon's now sheet-less bed. "And spring cleaning?" 

Hakyeon glared at him as he placed his laptop into a messenger bag, then zipped it up loudly then put it over is opposite shoulder. Wonshik noticed all the drawers were pulled open and empty, while the closet was hollow as well. 

"Where are you going?" Wonshik said with a nervous laugh because he was now worried of the real answer. 

"I'll pay my part of this month's rent." Hakyeon sighed as he zipped up the suitcase and moved it off the bed. 

"A-are you moving out?" Wonshik followed Hakyeon’s black rolling suitcase through the hallway and into the living room, right in front of the door. It was dead silent except for Hakyeon’s soft kicking on the tiny wheels of the suitcase that echoed throughout the apartment.

"Yes.” Hakyeon sighed as he stared down, “I have to go now. I called Taekwoon, and he is waiting for me outside already. Bye Wonshik and tell the chief that I quit too." Hakyeon roughly threw Wonshik's phone on the couch then preceded to exit the house, leaving Wonshik speechless.

How could Hakyeon just leave like that so suddenly? 

He received a text from Hakyeon: I made a mess in the kitchen can you please clean it up?

Wonshik walked into the kitchen to find Hakyeon's Star Wars best friend mug shattered on the ground. He tried calling Hakyeon but the voice message said that number didn’t exist anymore. How could Hakyeon have changed his phone number so quickly? Wonshik then tried to call Taekwoon, but the overly cheery automatic voice mail told him Taekwoon was probably told by Hakyeon not to answer his calls. Wonshik could hear the purr of Leo’s car’s engine in the street through the opened window. He slumped against the wall and watched as Taekwoon help Hakyeon with his luggage and tried to comfort him with an arm around his shoulder. Hakyeon really left him and Taekwoon was just going along with it. He groaned loudly. He didn’t need the added stress on top of the Lehoia case.


	10. Interlude After Conflict

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're so proud of this one. That is all

It has been almost a week since Hakyeon moved out of the apartment. There wasn't any commotion or noises in the big apartment after Hakyeon left. But, the strange thing was, Wonshik didn't feel any hint of remorse. He had no empathy for what he did wrong, and honestly he didn't care that his best friend left him. His mental and physical health were falling apart. He spent his time working nonstop on the case at the station. The only reason he was at home now was because the HoD forced him to take a week off to rest. However, all Wonshik did at home was the same thing he did at the station.

Through his bitterness, in a matter of days, he turned Hakyeon's old room into his own personal office. He had his parents purchase him a whole new set of furniture for the entire apartment. He spent more of his father's money in the recent days alone, then he has spent all last year. 

Though he spent his time at work, he mostly kept to himself. He only spoke to Miss Bom, but that was strictly business. He occasionally talked to Taekwoon when he passed by to deliver papers to the team chief. Now that he had mandatory days off, he has not left the new office unless it was for his basic needs. 

“At least Lehoia’s slowing down again. I don’t need his insanity on top of this bullshit.The bullet holes seem strange though. It completely breaks the mold he’s been following for the past year. Something’s up and I’m sure it has something to do with Kwon.” He spoke to himself, another habit he acquired since Hakyeon left. He made a full 360 turn on his chair and sighed. 

The house phone rang. He didn't make an effort to answer it. Then his cell phone rang, and just like before, he ignored it. This cycle of the phones ringing one after another inraged Wonshik. 

"WHAT DO YOU WANT?!" He shouted into the cell phone, unknowingly.

"Honey. I must speak to you in person." He instantly regretted yelling into the phone. 

"Umma...I'm sorry, but I'm too busy." 

"It's about your father." His mother's tone was not her usual cheery and peppy one. Wonshik's mother was not always one to act serious but when she did, Wonshik knew something was wrong. 

"What happened? Is he okay? Are you okay?" 

"I'll send someone to bring you to Japan." 

"I'll go by myself, Umma." 

“No. At least bring a friend.” Wonshik couldn't help to scoff at his mother’s demand. What friend?   
“You know I don’t want you going anywhere alone, especially with all that is happening over there.” 

“Okay Umma, I'll be there by morning.” 

What friend can he actually take? Hakyeon would have been his first choice but, for obvious reasons, not anymore. Ken is way too busy with his rising business. He hasn't even told Hongbin his real name while Hyuk resembles a twelve year old to him. He called the only person that knows the most about his family, Taekwoon.

“Hello?” A sleepy Taekwoon answered as Wonshik realized how early in the morning it was. 4 AM.

“Can you meet me right now?” 

"You should be resting Wonshik. It's late."

“Something happened to my father."

“Oh, Wonshik, I’m so sorry.”

“Can you come with me to Japan to see my family?”

“Of... course, but when exactly?” Taekwoon hesitantly answered. 

“In about an hour. ” 

“Oh, okay, don’t give me a day’s warning or anything.” Wonshik heard as Taekwoon quickly got out his bed and opened a door.

“Don’t pack anything! Just be pick me up.”

“Do I just go with one outfit?” 

“We have no time to pack. I'll just buy you clothes there.” 

“I'll take that offer. I'll see you in about two hours.” Taekwoon sighed as he ended the call. 

Wonshik watched as Taekwoon’s car pulled up to the front where he was waiting. 

“Where to?” Taekwoon asked as Wonshik jump into the vehicle and prepared himself for the bumpy drive. 

“Seoul Incheon International please.” 

“I assume you’ve already bought the plane tickets.” Taekwoon made a U turn that was too abrupt to be legal, but Wonshik didn't seem to care anymore.

“Why do I need to buy a ticket for my own plane?”

“I forgot Wonshik was a rich kid.” Taekwoon laughed softly as he entered the freeway. 

“Wonshik is also an awesome guy .”

Once entering the airport through a back entrance, Wonshik spotted the familiar middle aged pilot with a white sign that read ‘Wonshik’. Wonshik sprinted towards the man and jumped on him, almost causing the poor man to fall back. The man tried to push Wonshik off as gently as possible, to no avail. Wonshik clung to the older pilot until they stopped at the bottom of the stairs that led up to the plane, Taekwoon walking tamely behind them the entire time.

“Long time no see, Mr. Kim.” The pilot said once he was steady on his feet, then bowed with his arms firmly to the side.

“Almost 2 years. How have my parents been treating you? Are you getting paid enough if not I will give you a raise?” 

“That is kind of you, but I am perfectly happy with my current pay. Who is your friend? He looks quite familiar.” 

The pilot examined the shy boy who was avoiding eye contact, as usual. He didn’t seem like the type to be comfortable around other people, especially strangers so the man left him alone. 

Must be a type A personality. 

“Do you not remember my Taekwoonie?” Wonshik wrapped his arm around Taekwoon’s neck and pulled him closer and down. Wonshik had a huge smile while Taekwoon was still trying to avoid eye contact.

“Oh! Young and small Taekwoon? Wow child, you have grown so tall and you have become much more muscular.”

“T-thank you sir.” Taekwoon nodded and from the corner of his mouth, Wonshik saw a small adorable smile.

The pilot smiled and nodded. He used his hands to signal the direction of the plane. They continued to walk and talk until the reached the bottom of the stairs that led up to the plane.

“No drinking.” The pilot warned as he stared at Wonshik, but Wonshik respond with an evil but playful smirk. 

With the latest in flight technology, Wonshik’s jet was a sight to behold. Though smaller than commercial planes as was expected, the jet was undoubtedly faster and more advanced. The tail fins were broad and maneuverable, enabling greater stability and altitude control. There were two engines, each capable of generating enough horsepower on their own to fly a commercial jet from Los Angeles to Savannah without overheating, courtesy of the Kim production labs. The plane’s cockpit incorporated the latest in radar and radio transmitters with time tested methods of navigation, so that in the unlikely case that the electronics failed, the pilot would still be able to steer the plane. Adding to the safety features, Wonshik’s jet also had a backup energy source in the form of solar panels worked into the plane’s roofing plates. The plane was left out in the sun to charge up the reserve before Wonshik flew and powered the plane in the event of a failure or a storm where signals are scrambled. By maximizing the ratio of solar conversion units to square feet on the jet, the reserve energy stores could be topped up in three short hours and continue to charge given that the plane flies during the day. It brought tears to Wonshik’s eyes every time he looked at his sleek black beauty. 

The inside of the plane was very luxurious and modern. It was all graceful curves and muted blue tones, with rich walnut burl paneling to offset the cold color scheme. Two grey suede couches flanked the sides of the jet, shaped like gentle S curves and loaded with silk pillows and providing the perfect view of the recessed windows. The floor of the cabin was covered in the plushest carpet money could buy, dyed with real indigo. The back of the plane was sectioned off from the main cabin, offering whomever was sleeping some privacy. a king sized bed took up most of the pseudo bedroom, draped in Egyptian cotton sheets and dimly lit by blue lights. A deep ash door led to the full sized ensuite bathroom, equipped with its very own shower and terry towels. Stairs led from the main cabin to a small office area above the bedroom where Wonshik could work while they flew. The kitchen was behind the bedroom, accessible by going through the office and down a second flight of stairs. It was a full sized kitchen, albeit a small one and usually left unused save for the one flight attendant. State of the art appliances and plasma screen televisions rounded out the jet. 

Wonshik bid goodbye to Leo for most of the flight, disappearing into the office and locking the door while he left Taekwoon to explore the plane by himself. He had promised his mother not to do anything relating to the case in Japan but he couldn’t help himself. Plus, Wonshik thought, they weren’t in Japan yet, still over the waters of Korea. He pulled the stuffed case file out of his messenger bag and settled in to read the reports from the baby agents and interviews. People claimed to see Lehoia all the time, but the descriptions didn’t match up, making their other information questionable at best. Likewise, many upstart criminals tried to take credit for Lehoia’s killings, but they were caught too easily for their lies to hold any truth. Some were too boastful, possessing none of Lehoia’s finesse and eloquence. Others weren’t creative enough to pull off the seamless murders, leaving too much evidence behind. Lehoia had a way of teasing the police, one that was very distinctive. The investigators knew that he left whatever evidence they gathered on purpose, playing a game with them that was only amusing to him. 

The recent murder of Detective Kwon was the most tame one yet. There was no note, no bloody mess, and no signs of another potential victim. At least that’s what the initial impression of the body was. Wonshik had yet to read the file sent over from forensics by Bom, but it seemed Lehoia was slipping. He kicked his sock clad feet up on the varnished tiki wood desk and cracked open the thick file. Wonshik’s eyes widened.

Lehoia had not moved away from his favorite type of murders after all. Upon slicing Kwon’s body open, the surgeons were distressed to find a squirming mass of slime inside the body cavity. What had appeared to be bullet holes were actually five adult hagfish living inside Kwon’s stomach, eating his organs and feeding off of his blood. Wonshik pulled up an article about the fish on his computer as he read the file winching at the ugly image presented to him. Hagfish were parasitic bottom dwellers with a circular mouth capable of drilling a hole through a foot of whale blubber even when the fish is a fry. Their girth grew as they aged, which meant that the ones in Kwon had to have entered when they were juveniles for the entry holes to look like ones from a 9 millimeter zip gun . Shivers went down Wonshik’s spine. What a slow death that was. Hagfish almost always fed in swarms, with one drilling the hole and others squirming their way in for the easy meal. Fishermen usually reported catching a fish, fighting it for hours, and reeling it in only to find that it had died during the fight from a hagfish. The parasites seemed to be attracted to struggling, weakened prey, which meant that Lehoia knew about Kwon and captured him, planted the fish, and released him to die in time. Wonshik shuddered at the thought of another innocent walking around in agony in the days before he died. He put down the folder and tried to push all thoughts of the case out of his mind as his phone reminded him they were nearing the Japanese coast, deciding to join Leo in the main cabin.

Nearing their landing, Wonshik and Taekwoon were in the bedroom waiting for the pilot to tell them to get in their seats. 

“It’s different.” Taekwoon started, “The plane I mean.” 

Taekwoon strolled around the inside of the plane, admiring every detail that has changed in the course of 12 years. He turned to look at Wonshik, who was standing by the side of the bed and messaging Ms. Bom for any new information on the case. Wonshik dropped his phone on the bed and sent an emotionless smile towards Taekwoon’s direction. 

“This plane used to be a child’s wonderland. It had more color and its own character back then. I used to enjoy it more, but I guess everything has to eventually change.” Wonshik shrugged then sighed, again thinking about the stupid case. Though his mind was easily distracted by a wonderful memory.

 

“Leo, do you remember the time we took you to Japan for your birthday?” There was a long pause from Taekwoon.

“Those two days were the best day of my life.” Taekwoon voice almost broke halfway through that sentence. 

“How? We stayed at the hotel the whole time because you had the flu. My parents left us alone because they wanted to examine the new Japanese office building.” Wonshik laughed as he thought back to that day. It was a beautiful disaster. 

“I know but…” Taekwoon voice made him sound soft and vulnerable.

“But what?” Wonshik still had some giggles in him but once he realized how uncomfortable Taekwoon was, he stopped.

“D-do you remember what happened that day...between us?” Taekwoon looked at his shoes as he rubbed the back of his neck. 

Wonshik could never forget what happened that day. It was such a sweet and innocent action that will always be engraved in the mind of Wonshik. 

“Our very first kiss. I remembered perfectly. You got me sick!” Wonshik couldn't help but make a joke out of it. It was a real lips to lips peck, but Wonshik never thought of it as his official first kiss because they were so young and had no idea what they were doing most of the time.

“Wonshik, can we reenact it?” Taekwoon voice was light and whispery as he asked the odd, somewhat embarrassing, request. 

Wonshik was thrown back a bit. It was so surprising.

“I really want to kiss you. Can I?”

“You have had way too much wine.” Wonshik tried to quickly play it off even though the most Taekwoon had was three sips. 

As Wonshik tried to to pull the glass cup out of Taekwoon’s hand. In response, Taekwoon grabbed Wonshik’s waist, causing him to fall on the bed. Taekwoon placed the glass on the nightstand then proceeded to climbed on top of him, straddling him. It has been a while since Wonshik was this close and intimate with someone. He could not stop himself from enjoying it, but he just couldn't go on . 

"I really like you Wonshik." Taekwoon whispered centimeters away from Wonshik’s face, and only getting closer. Their lips almost touched until...

"Stop." Wonshik firmly said as he pushed the now fully flushed boy away. 

As if Taekwoon just realized what he was doing, he stopped his actions and quickly moved off of Wonshik. He sat down a foot away from Wonshik.

"I'm so sorry." He whispered, but Wonshik heard his apology clearly.

Taekwoon hid his face in his hands. When he finally gained the courage to look up again, Wonshik grabbed his chin with one hand and gently quick kissed him on the lips. 

Wonshik smiled, but Taekwoon’s reaction wasn't exactly what he expected it to be. Taekwoon wasn’t happy, he was disappointed more than anything else. Wonshik couldn't help but to think why?. He kissed him to make him happy but it didn't work. 

"Did you just do it to make me happy?"

Wonshik didn’t want to answer because he knew his answer would upset him.

"If you really like me, please do it again." Taekwoon shut his eyes tightly as he waited for the kiss that he never received. 

Wonshik awkwardly and slowly placed his hand on Taekwoons shoulder. Taekwoon hesitantly open a single eye then quickly turned his head. 

"I-I think we're almost landing. We should get into our seats." Wonshik understood how Taekwoon just wanted to forget the situation so he played on. 

The arrived around 7 A.M. The airport was crowded with morning flights leaving soon. Luckily no one in Japan even knew of Wonshik’s existence. In Korea people know his family has two children but nothing else. Their parents have tried their hardest to hide the identities until they wish to reveal themselves. It was an odd system but both Wonshik and his sister appreciated the privacy. 

“Sir, someone is waiting for you in a car out front. I sworn to secrecy to not say who it is.” 

“It could be a kidnapper?”

“I assure you it is not. Now hurry they are waiting for you.” 

They searched around the outskirts of the Japan airport until they found a man in all black with the sign with Wonshik’s name. The man slowly opened the back door of the dark van and Wonshik entered, followed by a hesitant Taekwoon. A small figured woman with one leg crossed over the other had a newspaper paper covering her face and upper body. She wore dark blue jeans, a thin white almost transparent blouse, and yellow platform shoes which matched her yellow clutch and jewelry. She was always a person to dress wealthy no matter the occasion.

"Little Brother." She spoke with an elegant and powerful voice. She lowered the newspaper to show her stern but beautiful face. 

"Sister." Wonshik responded. She raised an eyebrow and leaned in closer, then she began to stare blankly at her younger sibling. Wonshik stared back until he tragically blinked. 

"I WIN!" She cheered as she smacked Wonshik’s forehead with now loosely folded newspaper. "Admit your defeat little brother!" 

"Never!" Wonshik crossed his arms and pouted his lips. 

"Sore loser." She scoffed then took noticed of the quiet boy behind Wonshik. 

"Jung. Taek. Woon." She said with a smile that formed from ear to ear, "You look so handsome. Are you single by any chance?"

"No." Wonshik block her view of the innocent Taekwoon. 

"No what?"

"Don't you have a fiancé?"

"Had.” She crossed her arms, leaned back, and looked away, “I had one. Well, that was until I realized how much of a cheating bastard he was just weeks before the wedding. Such a shame. I wasted so much time with that piece of crap.”

"Sorry to hear that." Wonshik was surprised to hear about his sister’s ex-fiance. As far as Wonshik knew, he was a very polite man. He would have never thought he would be one to participate in adultery. Wonshik’s judge of character was lacking lately. 

"Don't be. Sometimes you need to take the shit out of your life and start fresh." Her mood immediately changed into a cheery one.

The atmosphere in the car was awkward and silent until both Wonshik's and his sister's phone rang. 

"Mom said to meet her-”

"At the house." Wonshik finished her sentence as he read the text. Wonshik informed the chauffeur that their mother wanted them to head straight to their home. 

The drive to the house was short and quick. Once the driver opened the side door, Wonshik pushed his sister out of the way, "Race you to the front door!"

"You can't race against someone in heels!" She shouted, frustrated, and stomped loudly on the pavement. 

Wonshik laughed as he ran through the garden, on the pathway, and took the first steps up the porch. Feet away from the doorbell, he was roughly shoved to the ground. He fell on his side, bruising his left arm. He watched his, now barefooted and holding her yellow heels, sister ring the doorbell. She then turn to him just to mock him with her tongue out. 

"Twenty seven years old and I can still beat you."

"Why is Wonshik on the ground?" Mrs. Kim opened the door and stared at her fallen son. "Did you lose again? I’m Disappointed." She laughed as she gave a victory high five to her daughter. 

Wonshik got up then proceeded to give his mother a tight well waited for hug. 

"Oh, I missed you. Have you been eating well? It doesn't seem like it." She pinched his tummy . "I am going to make you something right now. I'd rather see my boy chubby and healthy." 

"Umma, before you go in, I want you to meet someone."

"Who honey?" 

Taekwoon finally arrived to the front porch from his stroll through the garden. He looked towards Mrs. Kim and gave a small but inviting smiled. 

"Hello Mrs. Kim." He did a full 90 degree bow with his arms on his side. 

Mrs. Kim's face was covered in happiness. It was like she has been reunited with a long lost son. She slowly approached Taekwoon with open arms. 

"Taekwoon, you’ve grown up so much." She pulled down his face with both hands to kiss both of his cheeks. She placed her arms around his waist and squeezed him tightly. Taekwoon was unsure of exactly what to do next, but he eventually hugged back. Then rested his chin on her shoulder, feeling real safety and love. 

During their reuniting moment, one of the maids scurried out the house and politely tapped on Mrs. Kim's shoulder. 

"Mr. Kim has woken up. He wishes to speak with you." The maid bowed then spoke softly and timidly. She must have been new. Most employees that have been with the Kim family for a amount of years were treated like family themselves. There has always been odd rumors that new employees fought just to work for Wonshik’s family. The Kim family’s image was almost immaculate and the public obviously appreciated that. 

"Okay, thank you sweetie.” she looked over to her daughter and son with teary eyes, “I’ll tell him the three of you are here.” She walked in, followed by the others and the maid. 

The three waited in the living room until, who Wonshik remembered as his father's personal butler, walked out of the room where his father was resting. 

"Your father has requested the presence of Wonshik only." 

Wonshik slowly got off the couch and made his way towards the room. His mother opened the door from the inside and slowly led him inside. 

One look at his father almost broke his heart. Wonshik was easily distracted by his father’s wrinkly and very close to boney arm. It looked so fragile, almost as if it was made of thin weak glass. With his eyes, Wonshik followed the trail of the pulse oximeter, from his father’s index finger up to the taunting ICU monitor. He stared at the green line rise up then down, beeping once a new line was going across the screen. The consistent beeping haunted Wonshik as he continued to examined his bedridden father. He laid still with the IV bag hanging beside him on a pole. He was pallid and much thinner since the last time Wonshik has seen him. His eyes were so different from what Wonshik has remembered as well. His father’s eyes were always the most remarkable and noticeable feature about him. Wonshik’s mother constantly said his eyes revealed how hopeful and loving he was, but as Wonshik stared at them now, they seemed closer to hopeless than anything else. Under his eyes, there was a dark violet half rings. His father was tired. 

His pale skin terrified Wonshik the most because the one thing his father loved as much as his family was being outside in the sunlight. He clearly hasn’t been out in a while. Every small movement his father tried to make startled Wonshik. he feared that his father will just break and fall apart. Watching his father make such an effort to just raise his arm almost brought Wonshik to tears but he had to stay strong. His father always told his family to stay strong no matter what happens. 

"Wonshik," He coughed causing Wonshik to flinch once again, "Thank you for flying all the way here. I know you have work." His voice was deep and rough, but still powerful as always. 

"Uppa, it's fine." Wonshik sat on the chair that was placed right beside his bed. 

"I want to talk about the company and more importantly, you." Wonshik tried to reach for his father’s hand, but he will hurt his father, so he didn't. Instead he nodded and slowly placed his hands on his own lap.

"Is the company not doing well?" Wonshik asked, curious and worried. 

"Wonshik, I don't have much time and I have accepted that. When my time arrives, I don't want to leave without someone in charge of the company. Do you understand what I'm saying?" He coughed once he finished the last sentence. 

"Yeah, you're going to ask the eldest, who I need to remind you is Hoonshik." Wonshik smiled as if it was a joke, but he knew exactly where this conversation was going. 

"I want you to move back to Japan and take over the company. You are my only son. You have to become the head of the family." 

"I'd rather not." Wonshik chair squeaked as he tried to to move it back with the force of his feet. 

"Wonshik!” Wonshik’s father paused to catch his breath, “If you do not, you will not receive a single dime from this family.” His father turned his head away from Wonshik, then softly spoke, “Please get out of my sight and tell Taekwoon I said hello." 

Wonshik, who was now inches away from the door, bowed. "Yes sir." 

Wonshik has never called his father sir until this very moment. 

Opening the door and leaving the room her heard a loud female voice yelp. He crossed his arms and stared down his sister, who was holding her nose. Her eyes were narrowed and cold.

"That's what you get for being so nosy." Wonshik flicked her forehead. She growled in response then savagely stepped on Wonshik's foot. 

“When you’re done trying to escape all your responsibilities like always, Taekwoon is waiting for you to show him to a room.” With that, she flounced off, leaving Wonshik in the cold hallway with a hurt foot.


	11. Family Affairs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We are back after a few months' hiatus! The plot thickens...

Wonshik exited the house to find Taekwoon had finally come inside and was sitting on the immaculate leather couch in the massive sitting room, sipping on tea from a porcelain teacup with a blue flower design. He looked extremely uncomfortable though. Wonshik's mother slipped through the kitchen door, carrying a tray with a teapot with a similar pattern as Taekwoon's cup and more cups exactly like Taekwoon's as well. 

“What happened?” Taekwoon steadily set his cup on the black coaster that Wonshik’s mother had set before on her “nice glass table”. 

Wonshik’s mother stared at her son with a tilted head, her eyebrows furrowed. Wonshik did not want to explain the situation to his mother. He knew that she wouldn't agree with his father's decision. So, He averted his eyes away from her. 

“I'll show you your room. Come on Leo.” Wonshik gripped Taekwoon’s bicep and roughly pulled him up. 

“I want to finish my tea though.” Taekwoon protested with his world famous pout. 

“You can finish your tea later.” Wonshik growled softly because his mother was still looking at them. 

“But then it will be cold.” 

“I'll make you more later.” Wonshik pulled him harder and the stubborn Taekwoon gave up trying. 

Taekwoon stood up then bowed and thanked Mrs. Kim for the delicious tea. Wonshik quickly pushed Taekwoon out of the living room and into the hallway. Without saying a word Wonshik led him to a room at the very end of the long hallway. Wonshik swung the door open to reveal a light blue, almost for a young child, room. It was, in every sense of the word, naive, if a room could be described that way. There were little doodles covering the otherwise immaculate robin’s egg walls, all of them depicting things like stick figures and scribbles. The bed was sized for someone half of Wonshik’s current height, covered with sheets printed with images of space. A small door led to an empty closet and a little white desk took up the far corner, covered in papers with more doodles, this time of a higher quality. A large window let the morning light stream into the room, lending it an air of childish innocence that one would be hard pressed to find in the real world. It was, obviously, everything one would expect from a little boy. Looking at it, Taekwoon felt a pang of jealousy. His own childhood room was filled with the stench and noise of about ten other boys and drab brown walls. 

“Was this your room?” Taekwoon asked as he slowly sat down on the twin size bed with the solar system Design. In the middle was the huge sun and the planets scattered all around. It was weird, because they almost looked like a brood of children gathering around their radiant mother. 

“Um, not exactly. I was supposed to have a brother.” 

“Oh, I'm sorry. Miscarriage?” 

“Yeah.” Wonshik lied as he sat down next to the person who could have been his brother. Wonshik couldn't tell him the truth. He swore to his parents to never say anything about it once they left that city. Taekwoon was not ready to hear the truth. And he never will be. It was then that Taekwoon noticed the doodles.

“Did you make these then?” Shit. 

“Um. Yeah. I couldn’t understand that my brother wasn’t coming home and thought that it was because the room wasn’t nice enough.”

“You must have been crushed.”

“We all were, Leo.”

Silence filled the room until the awkward atmosphere was too much to bear. 

Wonshik stretched out his arms and lay back onto the bed. “What do you want to do today? It's still quite early.”

“Sleep. You did wake me up at 4 AM.”

“Fine. I'll leave you here to rest.” 

“Wait. Before you go, can you bring me my tea?” 

Wonshik rolled his eyes as he playfully pushed Taekwoon. Wonshik smiled as he closed the bedroom door. The young maid was standing there, looking up at him. 

“May I help you?” Wonshik asked politely. 

“You're m-mother wants you to meet her in the garden.” 

“Later.” 

“She said now.” 

Wonshik groaned as he walked to the kitchen and to the back door that led to that beautiful large garden. His mother sat at the small table with Hoonshik sitting next to her with an irritated face. 

“Hello-”

“Sit down.” His mother's voice was stern. He knew she wasn't going to be the usual playful mother. 

Wonshik pulled out a chair and sat next to his sister. 

“Your father is not going to live for much longer, and I want all his wishes to come true after he passes.” 

“Umma!” Hoonshik shouted and she slammed her fist on the table. 

“Don't shout at me young lady!” Wonshik's mother shouted. Hoonshik scoffed and leaned back in her chair with her arms crossed. 

“When you're father passes away, Hoonshik, I want you to marry as soon as possible. Most women your age are having their second child already. I have already arranged some dates with the sons of my friends for tomorrow. Wonshik, you will quit your job and will start working at your father's company tomorrow as well.”

“But umma-”

“Don't “Umma” me! If this is your father's last wishes, we will fulfil them.” 

Hoonshik stood up and stormed off. Wonshik was about to follow but his mother grabbed his wrist. 

“Wonshik, there's something else.” She paused as she took a breath. “I want you to tell Taekwoon the truth. I noticed that you took him to the blue room. He must know the truth now.”

“I don't think it's a good idea to tell him.”

“Why not?” 

“Because he's not ready to know. He stayed at that orphanage his whole life because of us. We can't tell him that we could have taken him out earlier.” 

“Your father wants him to know.”

“Umma, I'll do anything my father says but not that. Please. I don't want him to get hurt. When the time comes, I'll tell him but not anytime soon.”

“I'll explain that to your father and he'll choose what he wants to do.” 

“Thank you umma.” Wonshik hugged his mother before running into the living room to get Taekwoon's tea. 

He opened the bedroom door and saw an adorable Taekwoon sound asleep. He looked so innocent. Wonshik set the tea cup on the nightstand next to the bed. 

“The day I met you was the day all the memories of you came back. I forgot how much I really liked you.” Wonshik whispered as he pet Taekwoon's head. He sighed then made his way out the room. 

 

He noticed his sisters room door was slightly open. He peeked inside and saw his sister aggressively throwing clothes into a large suitcase. 

“Hey, what are you doing?” Wonshik pushed the door further open. 

“I'm running away! Get out!” Hoonshik threw a balled up blue shirt towards Wonshik's head but Wonshik dogged it. Hoonshik continued to throw clothes across the room. She shouted every time she misses the suitcase. She grabbed the suitcase from the bed and threw it down to the ground. She stared at it for a while as her eyes began to fill with salty tears. 

“No one will ever fucking love a crazy girl like me!” She knelt to the ground to pick up her medication she hasn't taken since her father was bedridden. “Why do you get to be the normal one?! Why am I the insane one!? It's not fair!” She stood up and chucked the opened bottle of pills towards Wonshik. Before the bottle could even reach Wonshik all the pills spilled across the floor. 

Wonshik instantly dropped to his knees and began to pick up the mess. He crawled across the floor putting every single pill back in the small white bottle. He noticed how there was too many. 

“You haven't been taking them?” Wonshik whispered as he tighten the lid on the bottle. 

“You want to know why he cheated on me? He said that I was too insane for him. Can you believe that? I'm insane!” She laughed but tears still streamed down her face. 

Wonshik walked over to his sister and gave her a comforting hug. 

“My big sister is not insane. My big sister is special and beautiful.” Wonshik said, bringing back the memory of the last day Wonshik said those exact words into Hoonshiks mind. 

Hesitantly, Hoonshik hugged back and placed her head on his chest. 

“Wonshik, I don't want him to go. I don't want appa to die.” Hoonshik cried softly as Wonshik kissed the top of her head. 

“Me neither but we are strong, okay Hoonshik. We don't let anything keep us down.” Hoonshik pulled away from the hug and nodded. 

Wonshik grabbed her much smaller hand. He placed the bottle on her palm and wrapped her fingers over it. He looked her deep in the eyes as she nodded in response. Wonshik told his sister to lay down on the bed as he put away her clothes. 

“I love you Wonshik.” She said. 

“I love you too Hoonshik.” He responded. 

He finished putting away her clothes and before he left, he gave Hoonshik one last kiss on her forehead. 

Wonshik spent the rest of the day quietly in his room and when night fall came, he prepared himself for his first day at his father's company. What he did not do, however, was call to resign from the police department. 

The next day, Wonshik made it a point to wake up early and put himself together properly before he exited the house. Dressed in a black blazer, grey shirt, and slim pants, Wonshik felt like a winner. The drive to the company building was made in a rental car 

As the driver pulled up infront of the shining, almost blinding tall building, Wonshik couldn't help but to smile. The only memories he had of this place were filled with joy because coming here always meant a playdate with his father while his mother and sister went off to do their own things. Wonshik could always remember the day when he ran into a meeting with branch heads from Europe with chocolate stains all over his mouth, holding the half melted candy bar. 

The car stopped and a young man in a sleek suit similar to Wonshik’s opened the car door with one hand as he held a black tablet in the other. 

“Good morning Mr. Kim.” He spoke in Korean as he bowed, almost 90 degrees. 

“Call me Wonshik, please.” Wonshik gently placed his hand on the man's shoulder, “What’s your name?” 

“M-my name is Lee Taemin. I am an intern who was appointed to be your assistant for the day.”

“Taemin, starting today you are my new friend. We should go out for dinner later.” 

“Mr.-”

“Eh.” Wonshik stopped him and point a finger at his mouth.

Taemin nervously cleared his throat and slowly opened his mouth again. 

“Wonshik...I am honored for your invitation but I must decline. I am only suppose to give you a tour and show you to your office.” 

“I have 11 hours to convince you otherwise.” 

Taemin smiled and nodded, like a robot programmed to please people. Wonshik, so used to the brazen nature of the investigative department, didn't like it one bit. 

The glass doors slid open but no one even glanced at Wonshik. Wonshik might have expected more from them. A celebration for his arrival would be nice. Does anyone know who he is?

Dumbfounded, Wonshik followed Taemin around, but didn't pay attention to a word he said. When he tried to listen, he was easily distracted by the smallest thing. It wasn't until they reached his father's office where he snapped back into reality. 

“This place is usually off limits but I was specifically instructed to let you in.” Taemin explained. 

Before Taemin could open the door, Wonshik barged in, closed his eyes and inhaled through his nose. The exact same cologne his father wears, though there was a hint of something else familiar. A smell he disliked oh so very much. Wonshik smirked from ear to ear and crossed his arms. 

“I see you are still using that same cologne from high school, Jongin.” Wonshik said as his eyes flickered open. Wonshik watched as the tall and tan man turned to look out the window of his father's office. 

“Wonshik, nice to see you again. Where were you at our last family christmas party?”

“I was there, you were just too drunk to notice.” Wonshik smirked devilishly, putting Jongin on edge. Wonshik walked around his father's desks and pulled out the slick black leather chair. He plopped himself down and placed his feet on the spotless desk. 

“Why exactly are you in Mr. Kim's office?” 

“I am a Kim as well, you know. Family is always allowed up here.” 

“Yes honorable family, not products of an affair.” 

Jongin scoffed and crossed his arms. “You are still such a child. It's ridiculous.”

“You're ridiculous.” Wonshik whispered in a mocking tone. 

“Anyways, child's play aside, when can I start moving my things in here.” Jongin picked up, Wonshik's father's name palette and ran his fingers around the letters. 

Wonshik grabbed a rubber band, stretched it in his fingers, and aimed. “When I die of old age.” 

“I thought you were playing policeman in Korea.”

“It is a son’s duty to fulfill his father’s dying wish. My father wants me to take over as the CEO once he passes on.” Wonshik flinged the band right between Jongin's eyes. Something dangerous flickered in them.

“Headshot.” Wonshik cheered for himself. Jongin brushed off some nonexistent dust from his shoulder.

“Why must I have a child for a cousin.” Jongin turned away and quietly walked away, completely ignoring Taemin’s presence as the assistant watched him with analytical eyes, no trace of the previous doe-like behavior remaining.


End file.
